Unknown Intent
by NokaNinja
Summary: AU. In a time where demons and half-breeds are subjected to slavery by the human race, can one girl succeed in changing the heart of the tormented half-demon under her care? Or will darkness consume him first? Kag/Inu some Mir/San & Sess/Rin
1. Prologue

I do not own Inuyasha or any included characters, I'm just a hopeless fan girl that likes toying with the idea of control. Enjoy

**Unknown Intent **

Prologue

Pain. Darkness. Walls.

They were all that made up his world. His knowledge. _His very existence. _15 strides forward and 10 from side to side was all that made his universe. But if he concentrated, clenching his eyes so tight and holding his breath until he almost passed out, he could see. He could _remember._

Remember the sky.

Remember the sun.

Remember his mother's warm hands.

Lungs couldn't take anymore. Coughing and wheezing, he would be brutally brought back to his dark world devoid of color and light. _A place without life._ Feeling the walls beginning to close in he grasped the only thing that kept him from falling into the true prison of his mind, the only piece of evidence that proved that there was any other place outside of this _hell. _

Dull screeching pierced his sensitive ears and a gruff voice yelled down to him, "Today is the awaited day half-breed! Finally after 50 years of dealing with your filth and disregard to your _place_ on this Earth, you're finally getting what's coming to you." Golden eyes flashed in response to the voice he had heard for most of his known life and stood up. But what filled his soul as he fingered the beaded necklace around his neck wasn't fear, but numbing peace.

Chapped lips pulled back into a shadow of a grin, he thought of the sun and warm hands.

_I'm coming Mother. _

I know it's awful short, but the next chapter will be longer. Scout's honor.

Please review

_NokaNinja_


	2. Chapter 1

**Unknown Intent **

I don't own Rumiko-san's wonderful characters; I just like putting them in situations that wouldn't happen. _Teehee. _Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.

Enjoy

Ch.1

"…What?"

Thick silence entered the ornate room like a plague, causing Shinji Yakamura to pull at the collar of his neck abit nervously. _Strange, the air conditioning must be acting up again._ But one quick glance back to the girl in front of him duped any sort of thought of faulty machinery.

"What was that that you said, _Father_?" Mentally cringing at the breathy whisper that came from her lips, he knew he was in it deep if she brought out the _f-word. _

"Now Kagome you know I only want what's best for you, and if you'll let me show how much I care about you then—"

"You bought a slave to show _how much you care?_" Collapsing in the plush chair behind him, he waited for the rant he knew would come. _Thank Kami her mother isn't this stubborn._ Grey-blue eyes flashed with fury as pink lips drew back to release the heated words boiling in her throat. Suddenly the bright brown eyes and smile of her dear Mama flashed through her mind, and the 17 year-old forced herself to take some calming breaths. _Mama would be upset if I yelled at him, and I can't afford to lose that smile again. _

"Though I _appreciate _the offer Yakamura-san, I can't accept this gift," she hissed through a smile and made to exit the lavish study as to end the conversation. Just like all the others before this.

"I'm afraid I can't let this one go Kagome." Freezing just before her pale hand grasped the door-nob, Kagome Higarashi recognized the underlining tone in his statement. The voice of President Yakamura of the Shikon CORP resonated, not the push-over step father he was before. He was serious this time.

_Crap. _

Kagome turned to face the man who was supposed to fill her Papa's shoes in her life, he was staring over his raised fingers with a seriousness she wasn't used to. Sitting back in her chair stiffly, ebony hair slightly fluttering as she moved, she waited for him to continue. Reaching into the nearest right drawer, he pulled out a single sheet of paper and placed it in-front of her with serious reverence. Kagome's curiosity heightened and she took the parchment without further ado. Her eyes were reading the print before Yakamura started to speak, but the words only started to sink in as he spoke.

"We both know that it was exceptionally hard on your mother and the family when your father passed away 2 years ago, and that she wishes for you and Souta-kun to stay in the family house for the protection she feels that you need to have. But, I realized that being…the _free spirit_ that you are; you wouldn't want to stay in the nest for long. That paper you hold in your hands is the promise I made to your mother in order to let you have the apartment you currently moved into. But the only stipulation she asked was that you have a _bodyguard _to protect you while you live there."

Seeing where this was going, Kagome quickly intervined; "But Yakamura-san I have Sango-chan living with me just upstairs! With her training, she is more than enough protection for me." Unfazed by her argument Yakamura continued on.

"Although Tajiya-san is very well trained at what she does, your mother _specifically _asked for _demon protection_. And as you can see, you agreed to this plan with your signature at the bottom. If you can't abide by the deal, then you lose your apartment and move back in with us." Staring at the flowing cursive that spelled Kagome Higarashi at the bottom of the page, she felt as though the floor was pulled out from underneath her.

_That sneak. Mama didn't even mention that I would need a demon bodyguard in order to move out on my own. She must have known I wouldn't have read the fine print. _Hearing a sigh, she looked back at Yakamura who gazed at her with a worried glint in his eyes, mouth set in a slight frown. Somehow the feeling that she was being scolded for being a misbehaving child wrought through her body, and she quickly looked away.

_His eyes looked like Papa's for a moment there. Almost. _Contemplating the beautiful young girl, Yakamura couldn't help the painful twinge that ran up his spine when he thought of Kagome in danger. Relaxing his posture, he spoke again in a quiet tone.

"I know you hate the idea of having a demon slave, but think of it this way: you would be saving the creature from a far worse fate than being a bodyguard." Kagome cringed slightly at his words; she knew full well what kind of _worse fate_ the poor souls could have in store for them outside that showing cell.

"…Alright. I'll hire one." Smirking slightly at her choice of words, Yakamura handed her a proof of purchase sheet and explained once she went to the center she could buy any demon she wanted. Nodding, but not smiling, she bid farewell and exited the office. Scratching the back of his head, he counted his blessings that he came out of the conversation virtually unscathed and continued the mind-numbing process of paperwork.

Again, a bit short, but I still like how it turned out. But what do _you_ think?

Please review

_NokaNinja_


	3. Chapter 2

**Unknown Intent **

**I don't own Inuyasha and crew. If I did, you would **_**notice. **_**This chappie goes out to Ice-Kitsune-317, who made my day with the wonderful review. Hope it meets your expectations :) ****Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Enjoy **

Ch.2

Kagome gazed out the window of Rolls Royce as it cruised through Uptown Tokyo, barely noticing the 5-star restaurants or expensive boutique shops as they flashed by. Fingering the soft silk that made her green sundress, her mouth turned into heavy frown as she reminisced about the conversation with her brother she had just before leaving her apartment…

**Flashback **

"**Is it finally happening? Is my big sister finally getting with the times and getting a demon slave?" **

**Stopping mid-brush, Kagome felt her temper rise near exploding level at Souta's exclamation. Turning in her chair to give him an icy glare, she smirked when he flinched. **

"**I don't recall you mentioning that you would be visiting Souta," she stated as she turned back to the vanity mirror and resumed her brushing with slightly more force. **

"**Shippo and I were going shopping today so I decided to visit, and Sango-san let me in." Kagome peeked to the silent woman by her bedside, and saw her shrug apologetically. Smiling at her, Kagome returned her attention to her brother; or more importantly, the adorable fox child that followed his shadow. **

"**Hello Shippo!" Startled green eyes flashed in her direction, and he glanced to Souta before mumbling a soft hello. Smiling at his shyness, she knelt by him and asked, "How are you adjusting Shippo?" Shippo looked into her kind eyes and saw the seriousness lingering there. She was genuinely concerned for him. Blushing madly he replied, "I am quite happy Miss Kagome, thank you." **

"**Of course he's fine sis! He's with me and I'm the greatest in the world!" Kagome glared lightly as her brother ruined the moment with his ego, and sighed inwardly as Shippo went back in his shell. **

"**But seriously Kagome, are you finally getting a demon? Cause if you are you should totally get an Ox demon! My friend Shiro-kun has one and it's **_**huge! **_**He can crush boulders and-" Kagome tuned out her brother's rambling as she fixed a small daisy barrette into her hair. Gazing at her reflection, she steeled herself for something she swore she would never do. **

_**I'm sorry Papa. I'll only break my promise just this once. **_

**End Flashback **

"It'll be fine Kagome-chan." Turning her attention to the pretty brunette who sat opposite of her in a plain pink and green kimono, she looked so out of place in the plush interior of the fancy car. Sighing heavily, Kagome looked to her closest friend and pondered aloud, "I must look like such a hypocrite to you Sango-chan. Here I am on my way to purchase a slave when I swore to never do so!"

"But it wasn't your choice. You are bound by the contract Yakamura-sama issued to you for your living quarters," Sango spoke as she moved to the younger girl's side. Kagome placed her head on Sango's shoulder, wishing with all her might that she could be elsewhere.

"But I still feel really bad about it. I hate knowing that I will 'own' someone soon," Kagome whispered sadly, the feeling of helplessness creeping under her skin. She _abhorred_ the sensation.

"Truthfully, I think you're doing a good deed." Sango raised her hand in a placating gesture when Kagome pulled back as though she were burned, hurt and confusion swimming in her blue eyes.

"You have the biggest heart Kagome-chan, rarely seen in a woman of your status. You treat demons and poor humans as people and not as slaves, and when you set your mind to help someone you really _help them._ As far as I'm concerned, having you as a Master is the best thing any demon could wish for." Kagome stared at the maid/bodyguard that was hired as protection for her in stunned silence. Feeling the burning sensation of tears, she grabbed Sango in a tight hug, earning a slight squeak of surprise from the older girl.

"You're right Sango-chan; I was looking at this the wrong way. I'm going to see this as freeing a demon and not imprisoning them," she spoke through the soft fabric of her friend's collar. Pulling back, Sango smiled at the determined look on Kagome's face.

_There is the Kagome-chan I'm used to._

Suddenly the voice of the chauffeur issued over the radio in the car: "We have arrived Miss, the Youkai Trade Center." Turning to the window to see a large dome-like building with a surrounding stone wall, Kagome couldn't help but feel her confidence lower slightly. Steeling her resolve and comforted by Sango's squeeze of reassurance on her shoulder, she took a quick breath before the driver opened the door.

_Click… tap-tap, click… ding! _

The receptionist sighed happily as he typed on the typewriter, the florescent light bouncing off the golden nametag showing: Akitoki Houjo. His smile broadened slightly as the machine issued another loud '_ding'_ and reverted back to the other end of the page.

_Boy I love my job._

Working at one of the most refined trade centers was quite an honor, and even the pay was good! Sure, sometimes it was a bit eerie when the screams carried to entrance where he was stationed, but Houjo didn't pay attention to it for long. His job was to make sure that any future clients were comfortable, and he strived to do the best at his job. A tinkling of a bell grabbed his attention, but when he faced the front door he was suddenly struck speechless. _A…An angel!_

Dressed in a simple but vibrant green sun dress, a stunning young woman entered the room with another woman in tow. Silky black tresses hung freely, stopping just at the end of her shoulder blades. Thick eyelashes framed dark blue eyes that slowly roved as her pink lips pursed in contemplation. Her pale skin looked as soft as the petals of her daisy hair clip, creamy in color. She walked with light, precise steps and Houjo gulped as her hips swayed and caused the dress to flutter pleasantly around her mile long legs. Houjo felt his heart rise to his throat and felt his ears burn when she locked eyes with his, a tiny smile rising to her delicate mouth.

"Hello, um... Houjo-san." Almost melting at the sound of her voice, he snapped out of his stupor and gave her his brightest smile.

_I really so love this job. _

Kagome almost cringed at the overly bright smile the man was offering her, and wondered how he could look so happy when he worked at a place like _this._

"Good day Miss! Welcome to Youkai Trade Center! I am Akitoki Houjo and your most humble servant. Is there any refreshment I can fetch for you? Some water, coffee, or wheat grass juice perhaps? It's very healthy, you know." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as he took her hand in his and gazed at her like she was a goddess. _Ok…this guy is a tad too eager to please. And Sango-chan snickering isn't helping any!_ Tugging her hand out of his grip, she discreetly wiped her hand on her dress while Houjo waited on pins and needles for her reply.

"Um no thank you Houjo-san, I'm just here to… buy a servant." Completely missing the venom in her voice as she spoke the last few words, Houjo whipped back to his desk to pick up a stack of papers and answered; " Of course how stupid of me! May have your name Miss?"

Kagome fussed with the hem of her dressed and mumbled out her name, almost making Houjo sigh at her cuteness. _Kagome Higarashi-hime. Such a wonderful name. _Fishing out her paper, his eyes widened a fraction at the amount of money on the slip. _Wow, she must be a very famous person to afford this much. She could afford any demons we have and then some!_ After calling up an escort to show Kagome and her companion through the showing quarters, he produced a nametag that gave Kagome authorization to buy any demon she wanted. Kagome frowned as he made his intention to pin the nametag on her himself, but breathed easy when Sango's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"I believe Higarashi-sama can do that herself, Houjo-san." Gulping slightly at the guard's glare and icy statement, he quickly withdrew his hand and handed Sango the tag with rushed apologies. Kagome waved off his stuttering as she placed the object over her left breast. Suddenly the attention of the three was drawn to the right side of Houjo's desk as the door opened to reveal a scruffy human male in a uniform similar to a policeman, but with some attached armor pieces that made him look bigger than he was.

"You called Houjo?" Kagome nearly flinched back as his gaze racked over her body and felt Sango inch closer to her side protectively. The man gave her no comfort and practically oozed an aura of cruelty, his voice sounding breezy and bored. Kagome knew the instant she met his eyes that she didn't like this man. Not one bit.

"Ah Kito-san! Yes, Higarashi-hime wishes to buy a slave. Please show her the best demons we have to offer." Kagome nearly sputtered at the 'hime' suffix added to her name but was distracted when Kito stared just a little too long at the tag above her breast. Smirking as he met Kagome's furious stare, the escort merely offered, "Try not to get lost girly. The money your daddy packing won't save you once to enter the cells and you pose as a _temping snack_." Cackling at Kagome's stunned face and Sango's maddened growl, Kito entered back through the door he came from. Biting back the retort she knew her Mama would scold her for, Kagome straightened her shoulders and followed him into the belly of the beast with Sango at her heels.

**Yay! Finally a chapter that I'm happy with the length! I'm quite pleased with this one and how I wrote Houjo, and Shippo. They may seem a bit OCC but given the situation they're both in, I think anyone would expect them to be a tad different. And coming next chapter is the awaited meeting of Inuyasha and Kagome! Fyi to readers unfamiliar to japanese words, 'hime' means princess, so when Houjo calls Kagome ' Higarahi-hime' he means Princess Higarashi. **

**Please review **

_**NokaNinja**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Unknown Intent **

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, he and Sesshomaru would have a heart-to-heart reunion and be the tightest brothers **_**ever**_**. Thanks again to the reviewers; it was your warm comments that made this chapter possible. ****Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Enjoy **

Ch.3

Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly surprised as she and Sango walked behind Kito-aka Scumbag- through the long hallways of the showing cells. The walls were speckled granite, extending from the walls to the domed ceiling. Glancing down at the polished white tiles beneath her feet, she met a slightly blurry image of her face. Looking at the cells which displayed the 'merchandise', she noted that each demon was given their own cell that included a cot, toilet and sink. Heck there was even a drape above the toilet to pull when they wanted some privacy to do their _business._ They were moderately healthy, their drab grey jumpsuits in agreeable condition and clean.

_If anything, it's as dull as an old folks home. _

Images of atrocious living conditions, malnourished and beaten demons that Kagome had imagined most of the drive there slowly trickled away. But instead of feeling relieved, it set her on edge. The grey façade seemed the hide a sinister vibe that echoed in time with her steps. A saying her Papa used to say suddenly sprang in her mind.

"'The true monsters in this world often hide behind an enticing mask'," she muttered to herself. If Scumbag heard her statement he didn't mention it, only continued to walk with a slow swagger that shouted dominance.

"I wouldn't go near the cell bars if I were you. These may be the most docile demons we own, but some still won't hesitate to take a good swipe at your face," Kito breathed out, sounding like a bored employee showing the green-horn the ropes and not a mere human in a large corridor of demons.

"His ego could choke a horse," Sango muttered darkly by Kagome's ear, causing her to stifle some giggles. Suddenly a chilling howl echoed through the room, causing Sango to tense up and make Kagome's skin crawl. Her ears began to ring as the wailing grew louder from somewhere behind the walls, but Kito and the other demons paid no mind to the awful sound. But even as Kagome opened her mouth to ask just what the hell was going on, the screams were cut short. But something about the silence that followed made her stomach drop to her toes. _It's too heavy. It almost feels like…_

The realization hit Kagome like a car, her breath coming out in a choked gasp as tears pricked her eyes. Her ears faintly heard Sango's soft moan and she knew that her friend came to the same conclusion. _Dear Kami…it's dead._ Grief for the life that was just snuffed out filled her very being, and she would have fell to her knees if Sango didn't support her. Suddenly Kagome was glad that she didn't eat any breakfast that morning, or it would have been all over the floor.

"Damn girlie, you look like you're about to keel over yourself. We can stop if you can't handle anymore." Kagome stiffened at the indifference in his tone. White-hot fury rose from the pit of her stomach to the back of her eyes, she felt so hot it was a wonder that Sango didn't burn herself. She glared at him openly, feeling immense satisfaction when his cocky expression switched to apprehension. _That's right you bastard. Be afraid of the 'weak rich girl'. _

"We keep going," Kagome rasped out, shrugging completely out of the other woman's arms. Ignoring Sango's whisper of concern and the tremble in her knees, she kept eye contact with Kito as she strode towards him. His face quickly melted into aggravation at the end of his mind games, but she mentally crowed when he broke eye contact first. The rest of walking down the hallway was done in tense silence, but it was something Kagome could deal with. Just as they rounded the corner to walk down another hallway filled with passive demons, a break in the wall on her left side caught Kagome's eye.

Facing the wall fully, she tilted her head slightly to the side in curiosity. Cut into the wall was a plain door. Like the granite it too was speckled grey, almost blending in the surroundings perfectly.

_Key word: almost. _

There was nothing conspicuous about the door, for all she knew it opened to a staff room with a broken refrigerator and some leaky plumbing, or maybe even a broom closet.

Crap. Now she was curious.

Shooting a look towards the Scumbag who kept getting farther and farther down the aisle, she heard the reasonable side of her brain telling her to follow so she could pick somebody and _go. _But the need to escape the horribly dull room with zombie demons and crazed escorts for just a moment overwhelmed her. And staying a broom closet for a while seemed more like a private retreat by the second. Blindly grasping at Sango's hand, both women disappeared in a flash of green and pink through the door.

Darkness assaulted her eyes, making her stop to adjust to the dark. Objects sharpened in her vision, and the girls found themselves in a small sitting room, sparsely decorated with a small sofa and one plush chair. Across from them was another door, with a plated sign that read: **Gold Tag Customers Only. **Underneath it continued: **Ring Bell for Service. **

So much for a broom closet.

"This is very suspicious," Sango muttered as she circled the room, "There aren't even any security cameras in here."

"It's because this is a VIP Room," Kagome answered, turning to Sango with a dark look on her face. "You hear about it all the time in the corporate world. Especially when dealing with demon transactions. My hunch is they keep all of their most dangerous and _illegal _demons behind this door. And there are no cameras so that no footage can be taken to the authorities. High-end celebrities and politicians would _hate_ to be caught buying an illegal demon." Looking down at her name tag, Kagome grinned slightly at the gold stripe adorning it.

"Kagome-chan…you have _that look_ on your face again," Sango moaned at the younger girl's slightly crazed grin. Moving to the door and ringing the bell, she shushed Sango's warnings and adopted her best pampered-rich-girl persona. A tense minute passed before the door slowly creaked open to reveal a tweedy-looking man with a thin moustache. Staring down his greasy nose at them, he drawled out, "Can I help you?"

"You better if you wish to keep my step-father's money, the service is horrible." Inwardly smirking as the thin man twitched, Kagome continued regally, "I was told that this was the best place to get some _special slaves_, and I'm interested in what you have." Sniffing rudely, he glanced down at her name tag before smirking.

"I'm afraid the name _Higarashi _holds no purpose here. Now run along girly before I call security." As he closed the door, Sango's hand shot out and ripped it back open. Squeaking at her fiery glare, the man's eyes widened as she hissed, "You will treat the step daughter of Shinji Yakamura with respect little man." Recognition suddenly showed on his face and he was on the floor seconds later, reedy voice pleading at Kagome to forgive his rudeness.

" Just show me the demons, and if I see anything I like, I'll_ think about_ not telling my step-father about the _horrible treatment_ I was treated to," Kagome drawled out, laughing mentally as the man nearly made himself fall again from getting up too quickly. Leading them inside, Kagome gasped slightly as she took in the room. It was large and circular, the walls surrounding her nothing but sheets of glass that showed specific cells on the other side. There were 5 individual chambers, each one keeping a single demon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Higarashi-sama." Turning towards the silky voice, a young man in a black suit entered the room. His hair was the deepest black and wavy, kept in order by a high pony-tail. Pale skin and sharp features, Kagome admitted he was handsome. But one look into his blood red eyes almost made her heart stop cold. She knew immediately this guy was not some push-over like tweed man and 7 times worse than Scumbag Kito.

_I have to be careful around him. _

Smiling back at him, Kagome bit back the groan of disgust as he took her hand and brushed his pale lips over her knuckles. "I am Naraku Onigumo, and it is an honor to serve the daughter of such a man as Yakamura-sama," he stated, smiling softly.

"I bet you say that to all the rich girls that come here Onigumo-san," Kagome twittered, "Finally I get man who knows how to treat a lady. How about we get the show going?" Sango bit her lower lip to keep from laughing at Kagome's ditzy-rich-girl ruse, but sobered as Naraku drew her to the first window.

"Our first specimen is a wind demoness by the name of Kagura," Naraku spoke, gesturing to the pretty red-eyed woman dressed in a dirtied jumpsuit. Looking utterly bored, she twirled a single white feather between her fingers. "Though she may not look powerful, if we give her back her treasured fan, she could call up tornadoes with a flick of her wrist. A fine demon to add to a collection," he continued, missing the icy glare Kagome sent to the back of his head. Going to the next window, Kagome gasped at the sight of a young man with long lavender hair shackled by his wrists and ankles to the floor.

Mistaking her gasp of horror to be a gasp of fear, Naraku added, "Don't worry Higarashi-sama; the beast is quite contained in the chains. The one with iron muzzle is the demon Juuromaru, and his elder brother is Kageroumaru." Smirking at her silent question he continued, "The reason you can't see Kageroumaru is because he lives in his brother's stomach. Juuromaru distracts the enemy while Kageroumaru exits through his mouth and devours the enemies' innards. Sold as a set and useful as assassins." Shuttering at the graphic images of spilt guts in her mind, Kagome was lead to the 3rd window only to shriek in surprise.

"Ah yes, Goshinki usually gets that reaction out of people. He's a real gem to own Higarashi-sama. Despite his size, he is incredibly fast and his _unique_ ability to read minds makes him a dangerous opponent." Kagome gaped at the massive purple-skin demon that struggled under the massive chains that bound him. Sharp horns and a massive mouth filled with fangs glinted under the light, slanting red eyes filled with hatred. "In order to make sure he didn't go rampant once bought, our top scientists installed a chip in his brain that once is activated, he would only obey his master's commands," Naraku added with an evil grin.

Almost getting physically ill from the sick pleasure reeking from the man, Kagome reminded herself it was almost over as she was ushered to the 4th window. Expecting a giant spider or slug demon, her breath hitched when she saw an albino demon girl nestled in a corner. White hair contrasting greatly with the jumpsuit, her eyes were completely hollow as they stared unblinkingly at the wall. "Mirror demon Kana, another gem to be had. She as the ability to mask her presence from any demon and human, but her sole power is to capture souls into her mirror and use the soul-less bodies as puppets. Took quite a while to finally break her."

Feeling her temper rise near breaking point at this horrible man's blatant cruelty, Kagome opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when the figure in the last room caught her attention. A slightly tanned male figure was on his knees strapped to the floor with a combination of leather and chains. Bound behind his back were his hands incased in metal gauntlets that went past his wrists, while around his neck looked like a massive shock collar. Unlike the demons before him, this one was covered in wounds and burn marks, and she could see his skin stretched around his lower ribs. As if to add insult to injury, his entire head was covered in a filthy burlap sack, hiding his face from view.

Pressing her hand against the glass, Kagome felt her heart clench painfully. Without turning, she addressed the man behind her; "Onigumo-san…who is this demon?"

"That is no _demon_, but a putrid _hanyou._ A dog half-breed called Inuyasha."

Looking at Naraku, she saw the absolute hatred in his red eyes, mouth set in a snarl. Looking back to the slumped figure, she knew that this person was tortured probably by Naraku's own orders. Glaring at the chains that bound the mysterious demon, she wished that it was the horrid man beside her was in the chains.

_Correction, a half-demon. Wait…doesn't that mea—_her thoughts were cut off when Naraku began to laugh quietly, a wicked sound that caused goose-bumps on her skin. Carefully masking her expression to one of indifference, she turned to him and asked, "And just what is so amusing Onigumo-san?"

As his laugh quieted to chuckles, he kept his eyes on the hanyou when he answered, "That mongrel has been a thorn in my side for quite some time. Ever since he was brought here, he went through owner after owner. Each time before the week would end, he would be returned to us for being a _surly and unmanageable slave._ And each time he returned, he would have that cocky grin on his damn face! But now his reputation precedes him, and no one will bother with a slave that isn't broken. So now… I finally get to throw some useless trash away."

Kagome's eyes widened as his words began to sink in before she finally got the gist of what Naraku intended to do. Suddenly the cry of the dying demon she heard earlier echoed through her mind. Except this time, it swelled out of the imaginary mouth of the half-demon behind the glass. The thought pained her more than anything she felt before, and through the foggy haze of her mind she heard her voice say; "I'll take him."

A moment of silence followed.

"Pardon?" Naraku whispered, shifting his eyes to stare at her. Meeting his gaze unflinchingly, she repeated: "I'll buy him Onigumo-san."

Another moment of silence.

Naraku smiled slightly down at her as though he were dealing with a stubborn child and spoke soothingly, "I'm afraid that's not possible—"

"Not possible? I don't believe I heard you say that he wasn't for sale, just that _no one wanted him_. Technically he's still on the market."

"…Even so, he is clearly too much for a lady like you to han—"

"I believe I can be the judge on if I can handle him or not. I'm good with tough guys like him."

"…Higarashi-_sama_, I'm afraid I still have to refus—"

"Whoa now Onigumo-_san_. Do you really think it would be a _wise_ business decision to refuse the stepdaughter of Shinji Yakamura? Here I am, willing to pay probably _twice the price_ he was going for and willing to take away _the thorn from your side._ You get a hefty sum and he's gone for good. Besides, my step-father would be sure to ask how my visit was at the Youkai Trade Center. My answer is sure to bring good news for future customers if _all goes well. _So, let's try this again. Onigumo-san, will you sell me this half-demon?"

For a brief second, Naraku glared so hotly at Kagome she wondered if he would strike her. But the confidence that Sango could pin him to the ground before he could raise his hand gave her the willpower to not look away. Five seconds passed…

"Fine. Take him," he spat and bellowed for guards to release the dog hanyou. Sighing in relief, she turned back to the window to see the guards enter the room and start to unbind his chains. After 5 minutes of signing paperwork and ownership papers, the tweedy man returned with a thick black band and a sterilized needle. Without warning he grabbed her hand and pricked her finger.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, while Sango whipped out a hidden dagger and pressed it to his skinny throat. "Wait, wait! Its standard procedure to get a blood sample from the new master so if the demon tries to attack, this collar will stop them!" he shrieked, franticly looking back and forth between Sango and the dagger. Seeing Kagome nod, Sango growled at the cowardly man before drifting to her mistress's side. Kagome watched on as he inserted the blood into a tiny compartment in the collar, then disappeared to somewhere in the back.

Finding themselves temporarily alone, Sango turned to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome-chan? This half demon sounds like a lot to deal with." Smiling at her friend's concern, she replied; "I'm sure Sango-chan. How could I not jump at the chance to save him when all he had left was _certain death?_ I know what I'm doing."

Suddenly another guard entered the door and said that he was to escort Kagome back to the reception area where her new slave awaited her. As the girls were led back out the granite door, Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting her new 'help'. Thousands of questions about him and his origins flitted around her head like excited butterflies, and the walk back seemed to take twice as long in her excitement. Finally they reached their destination, but the first face she saw wasn't the one she expected.

"Oh Higarashi-hime are you ok? When Kito-san came back looking for you I started to fear the worst!" Sweat-dropping at Houjo's frantic state, she pried his hand off of hers and looked to the men assembled behind him. The first thing she noticed was the hanyou being supported by 2 guards. The second was that he still had that distasteful bag over his head. And the third was that Naraku seemed to have controlled his temper and was back to his suave self.

_I really hate that guy. _

Giving him a pointed glare at the slave's comatose state, he shrugged and stated, "He's merely under a powerful sleeping drug that should wear off in a couple of hours. Now Miss Higarashi, there is one last thing we need to take care of before you leave today." Noting that the 'sama' suffix was gone from her name, she gathered he must still be peeved she took the person he most hated from right under his nose.

Grinning brightly at him, it fell slightly as he held up the black collar and continued, "In order for you to complete the master-slave binding, you need to strap this collar around his neck." Without any warning, Naraku whipped the sack off and Kagome truly saw her first and only slave for the first time.

_Silver… _

Long, matted silver tresses cascaded down his bare back, choppy fringe of bangs brushing past his intense black eyebrows. Full eyelashes brushed his high cheekbones as two shorter sections of hair framed his strong jaw. Briefly struck dumb by his other-worldly features, she was brought back to reality by a soft cough from Sango. Grabbing the collar, she blushed slightly when she realized he was still only dressed in a pair of what resembled slashed pajama bottoms. Taking one last look at his face to make sure he was really passed out, Kagome quickly dove her hands around his neck under his mane of hair to click the collar. Ignoring the way his skin was hot under her fingertips, Kagome watched as the guards began to cart him back to her waiting Rolls Royce.

"I'll be sure to see you again Miss Higarashi. After all, _they always bring him back_." Frowning at his cocky grin, she exited the building with Sango in tow. Entering the car, Kagome growled when she saw that the guards had just tossed him wherever in the backseat. Deciding that lying down would be most comfortable for him, she and Sango hefted him on the leather seat before starting the drive home.

Comfortable silence descended in the cab as Kagome gazed down at the young man who currently had his head in her lap. Though his face looked peaceful, she could still see the weight of the world present on his face. Brushing back his bangs slightly, her hand froze when it brushed against an unlikely appendage. Unable to tear her gaze away, she looked at the pair of white dog ears sitting atop his head. Kagome bite her lip to keep a girly squeal from escaping, and softly rubbed the velvet fur between her fingers. The sudden movement of his eyelids caused her to freeze, praying to any god that was listening that he wouldn't come to.

In slow motion, his eyelids drew back for the briefest of seconds before shutting once more as the drug took over.

Feeling her heart race in her throat for minutes afterwards, Kagome suddenly remembered the name Naraku spat out in his angry rant back in the showing room.

_Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the dog hanyou._ Smiling as she looked out the car window with a pink blush dusting her cheeks, Kagome couldn't help but think: _I look forward to the next time I see your golden eyes Inuyasha._

**Wheeew this was the longest chapter yet, but hey! Kagome and Inuyasha finally met! Now to actually have Inuyasha see her when he's conscious heheh :) Hope everyone likes this chapter and isn't bored to tears by the length of it. Next chapter: Inuyasha wakes up to find himself a new owner! One that bears a stark resemblance to another owner of his past. How will he react to his new predicament? Until next time... **

**Please review**

_**NokaNinja**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Unknown Intent **

**I don't own Inuyasha-It would be filled with more perverted humor like **_**Ranma ½ **_**if I did. Muchos gracias to all that reviewed last chapter! They are what bring my story to liiifffe. Hope ya' enjoy this next one, rated T for Inu's bad mouth! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Enjoy **

Ch.4

**Earlier that day-InuPOV**

It had seemed like it was the end. The tone that traitor Naraku used sounded like his birthday had come early this year, as he spoke down through the tiny door to my _room._ Sneering up at his voice, I waited as the armored demons descended into the cell. Feeling their youki, their _demonic energy_, start to collide with my own, I cracked my knuckles as the familier sensation of my demon blood began to pump through my veins. Urging me to _fight. _

Fight for my territory.

Fight to resist.

Fight to _live!_

Lunging at the nearest one, I succumbed myself to my senses. Punch, jab, slice, plow through the pain and cause as much injuries as possible. I smirked as they stumbled at the lack of light, while I could see perfectly in the darkness that had held me for so long. The scent of blood, sweat and_ fear_ entered my nose as they tried to subdue me. Make me obey.

_Never will anyone bring me to my knees in submission! _

Feeling the blood boil in my veins and my vision starting to tinge red, I snarled at the two fools. Suddenly something landed on my back and placed a bag over my head. Brief panic swelled in my gut as I bellowed in outrage and tried to loosen the new guy's hold. Suddenly the scent of the sack hit, and stars started to enter my vision from the stench of a drug. Trying not to breath it in, I cursed mentally as my limbs became heavy and harder to move.

_Damn it! Scent…overpowering…_ I blacked out before I crashed to the floor.

Floating in a white nothingness, I sighed in frustration. "Damn sneaky bastards, resorting to tricks to take me out," I mutter as I drifted. The drugs always managed to do this, taking my mind away to a world of white as my body fought to regain consciousness. But judging how incredibly _heavy _I felt, I knew I would be out for a while.

_Or am I dead…?_

Mulling over the possibility, I shook it from my mind. IF I were dead, surely I would see Mother again. But then again, Mother was_ kind _and _human_, while I am a _filthy hanyou._ For all I knew, I could be floating in Hell at this moment.

"And there's no way _she _or Mother could ever be here…" Wincing as the dull ache in my chest intensified, I couldn't stop the flood of memories that entered my head. Mother cradling me to her chest as I cried…Rolling the red ball to each other back and forth at the park…Feeling her warm hand on mine as we walked home from the movies, and growling as the hated whispers of others reached my ears…Feeling that hand disappear into the darkness of the alley just next to the sidewalk…_Hearing her scream at me to run as the knife pierced her back…_

Trembling, I curled in a fetal position when the visions started to change. Escaping from a master for the first time and ending half dead in the back of a hospital…Waking up to a beautiful human woman with dark eyes as she treated my wounds…Finding her silent company oddly soothing as I healed, and feeling my stomach drop each time she looked at me…The first woman to ask for my name, and the first woman to take my heart…Holding her to my chest, breathing in her scent of garden soil and cotton from her nurse uniform…Only to pull away with my claws stained red, and watch _as her life pooled out on the hardwood floor…_

"Kikyou…I'm _so sorry_…" I whimpered, pushing the palms of my hands to my eyes. The memories of her were so fresh; I could almost smell her again. Opening my eyes, I frowned as the scent wafted over me.

"Wait…this isn't Kikyou's. It's…more _intense_." The scent wrapped around my entire being like a blanket, heat spreading from my head to my toes. It was confusing; this scent was so _familier_ yet _alien _to my brain. But the demon blood hummed through my body with a feeling of _acceptance._

I felt safe in its presence. _And that scared me._

Fighting back the pleasant smell, I urged my body to _fucking move!_ As the white world started to fade away, I cursed as the scent only seemed to become _stronger._ Finally feeling the faint connection to my body once more, I forced my lids to slowly open.

Blobs of color blasted my retinas, instantly feeling the drug pulling me back to a dreamless sleep. The last image to enter my head before I passed out was the startling color of a blue-grey.

**Don't hurt me please. I know I said that Kagome and Inuyasha were going to meet face-to-face this chapter, but I couldn't resist typing out Inu's point of view **_**before**_** he was knocked unconscious and chained up, and what he was thinking-or imagining-during the process of Kagome buying him. Just in case I lost anyone at the end, Inuyasha's first look at Kagome was the color of her **_**eyes**_**, like how she managed to glimpse his golden ones in the last chapter. I swear next chapter will be Inu going bat-shit crazy in Kagome's apartment after he wakes up, and other hilarious moments. We might also see Miroku for the first time also. **

**Pllleaaaase review **

_**NokaNinja**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Unknown Intent **

**No owning Inu for me. Sad, but I'll get over it. Props to all of the awesome reviewers that reviewed last chapter! You rock my striped socks. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.5

Kagome winced as the inevitable sunlight crept through the dark green curtains to spill over her pillow. Throwing the light blue comforter over her head, she was just about to go back to sleep when she remembered just who was sleeping her living room down the hall. Sitting up with a jolt, the memories of yesterday flashed through her head.

"That's right…I bought Inuyasha yesterday," she mumbled as she scrambled out of bed. Grabbing her light green robe off her desk chair, she shuffled out of the room. Idly hearing Sango's light footsteps from her own apartment the next floor up, Kagome sneaked down the hall. Taking a measured breath, she peeked around the corner.

Only to see the lump of a hanyou sound asleep in the exact spot she left him last night.

Huffing in mild disappointment, Kagome continued towards her kitchen. Turning the coffee machine on, she moaned at the displayed time on her microwave. _I can't even remember the last time I woke up at 6am…_ Busying herself with making coffee, her thoughts strayed to the male passed out on her couch.

_I've never seen such a heavy sleeper in my life! Of course the drugs that horrid place gave him must have something to do with it. But even as I was bandaging his wounds around dinner time last night, he didn't stir… _

"Meow." Startled from her thoughts, Kagome looked down at her feet to see her fat calico cat gazing up at her. "Good morning Buyo," she crooned as she hefted him from the floor into her arms. Walking towards the window just above the kitchen sink, she gazed out at the thick trees and bright morning sunshine. Scratching behind his orange colored ear, Kagome continued to mull over the silver half-demon.

_I've never seen a person hurt as much as him. The wounds seemed to go on forever…he must have been put through Hell while in that vile place…_ Suddenly a deep, raspy whisper met her ears, sounding suspiciously like her name. Kagome whipped around to face the open doorway.

Grey-blue clashed with molten gold.

For a few moments Kagome and Inuyasha continued to stare at one another, both wide-eyed. Kagome watched as confusion and slight wonderment shone through his eyes, only to feel her heart miss a beat when they abruptly changed to hot anger. Before she could open her mouth to scream for Sango, she felt the lower part of her back connect painfully to the kitchen counter as he rushed her. Unable to see anything past the wall of bandaged shoulder, Kagome felt the scream die in her mouth when a clawed hand wrapped around her windpipe.

"You've got 5 seconds to tell me where the fuck I am and who you are before I rip your throat out wench," he hissed out through barred fangs, giving her throat a warning squeeze.

"Y-You're in Red Sun Apartments in uptown Tokyo," looking at the hanyou dead in the eye, Kagome wheezed out, "and I'm Kagome H-Higarashi…your new owner." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, voicing his fury with a deep snarl. Suddenly his growl was accompanied with a feline yowl, and Kagome felt Inuyasha pull entirely away from her body as Buyo dropped to the ground. Kagome coughed harshly as Inuyasha and Buyo hissed/growled at each other, the cat's claw marks showing on the tender under-skin of Inuyasha's right arm.

Wasting no time, Kagome booked it through the other doorway on her left leading into the living room, hearing Inuyasha swear angrily.

"Sango!" she yelped, diving behind the couch. Precious seconds passed, and neither Sango nor Inuyasha burst into the room. Peeking slowly above the couch, she hesitated when she saw the room was empty. Tip-toeing from behind it, she didn't notice the man appear from behind the window curtains.

"Think you could run away from a _dog hanyou_ wench?"

Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha shoved her onto the couch, silencing her screaming when his claws tore into the cushion right next to her _head._ Gulping, Kagome looked back into Inuyasha's ferocious face hovering over her shivering form and felt a true stab of _fear._ Deafened by the blood pounding in her ears, she whispered his name. Kagome watched as a sudden change swept over him.

A mixture of horror, shame, and something she couldn't quite place flickered through his golden eyes. Gasping as if he were physically wounded, he tore himself from her couch. Slowly backing up, he continued to watch her with conflicting eyes as he walked backwards across her hardwood floor. The heavy silence was broken when Sango, dripping wet and only in a towel, kicked the front door down. Yelling a battle cry she threw several knives aimed at Inuyasha's silver head, cursing as he dodged them with a growl. Casting Kagome one last glance, Inuyasha catapulted himself through the sliding glass door behind him and vanished over her backyard fence with a single leap.

Kagome stared at the fallen glass spread across her floor, feeling quite numb. Suddenly Sango grasped her in a tight hug, and Kagome noticed the older women trembling slightly.

"Sango-chan?"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there quick enough Kagome-chan! I didn't think of anything when you first called-then the shower-and hearing you scream again-and just-_I'm sorry!_" Faintly patting the back of her damp hair, Kagome replied soothingly, "Its ok Sango I'm fine! Inuyasha just gave me a bit of a scare that's all. I'm not hurt." Seeing that Kagome was indeed _fine_, Sango was temporarily satisfied; but Kagome knew that she would be prowling around her apartment for the rest of the day, weapons hidden on her person for any other _accidents._

Glancing back to the glittering broken glass, it finally sunk in that Inuyasha _left_. Leaping to her feet with a gasp, she told her guard her worries only to see Sango smirk snidely.

"Don't worry about him Kagome-chan, he isn't going anywhere." Chuckling at Kagome's obvious confusion, Sango tapped her neck and continued, "That collar was in a magazine I read about once. And if it does as advertised, he won't be able to leave the grounds of the apartment without your permission." Just as the words left her lips, both women heard the sound of flesh meeting concrete and a bellowed curse. Rushing to the broken front door, Kagome looked at the twitching form of Inuyasha right before the flight of stairs leading to the main streets below. Watching him get up, she gaped when his collar glowed blue and slammed him down to the pavement again when he tried to walk down the stairs.

"It doesn't hurt him if that's what you're worried about." Accompanied with the now-robed Sango, they both watched as Inuyasha was repeatedly sent to the pavement with each attempt at leaving. _And the swearing gets louder and louder…_

"Just give him some time Kagome-chan. His world is vastly different now, and it'll take a while to sink in." Leading Kagome back into the apartment, she saw the agonized face he showed her in her mind's eye. Fisting her hand in the robe's material over her heart, Kagome knew she was hooked onto this troubled young man's soul.

_I don't care how troublesome he is, so help me I'll make sure he never has that tortured look in his eyes again. _

…

The way her face paled. The way her black hair was tousled on the couch behind her. The stark fear in her blue eyes when she whispered his name… Growling in frustration Inuyasha opened his eyes once more.

"I can't get that girl's face outta my damn head!" Of course, it didn't help that her scent was _fucking everywhere!_ Glaring at the green leaves that rustled over his head, he tried to calm his temper. Resting his back against the bark of the tree, Inuyasha hummed in quiet contentment as the sun filtered through the branches and hit his skin. _Never thought I'd see the sun again…_ Gazing over the horizon of sunset Tokyo from the branch he was situated on, he drank in the sights of the metropolis and random parks that spouted in-between.

The wide-open spaces called out to him, but the memories of face-plants into the concrete stopped anymore urges. Trying once more to remove the infernal contraption, he sighed when collar refused to budge. "Damn collar has me pinned good. Probably can't go any farther without that wench's expressed permission." Her face flitted through his mind again and he growled. _It's just my luck that she's almost a spitting image of __**Kikyou**__. The gods really must hate me…_

Any further musings were interrupted when he heard light, feminine footsteps echo across the stone grounds. After making sure he was hidden from view, Inuyasha looked at the young woman that had plagued his thoughts for most of the day. Hair pulled back in a high ponytail and dressed in a light green tee-shirt with brown cargo pants, she certainly didn't look like any other snobby rich girl Inuyasha had come across. Grinning slightly as her blue eyes continued to look in vain for him, his nose suddenly caught a scent that made his mouth water. Golden eyes zeroed in on a Styrofoam cup, complete with chopsticks, held in her right hand and heard his stomach grumble.

Staring as she slowly wandered closer to where he was perched, he heard her sigh before she sat amongst the large roots of the tree. She winced slightly, and Inuyasha's stomach clenched with slight _guilt_ when he watched her massage the red skin of her throat. His hunger returned full force however when she pulled the flimsy paper covering away and picked at the food within. Biting his lip to keep from whimpering, he watched enviously as she pulled a steamy pile of noodles from the cup and proceeded to bring it to her pink lips.

**Snap! **

Inuyasha inwardly cursed at the broken twig under his hands and held his breath when the Kikyou-lookalike stilled. Not seeing the smile that flitted across her lips, he was startled when she started to speak rather loudly.

"Oh dear. It seems that I can't find Inuyasha anywhere and with it getting dark I fear I must go back inside soon. But I am sure that he must be _starving_ for some food by now, but I am also sure that he won't show himself to me. Whatever shall I do?" Almost sure she could feel his golden gaze on the back of her shoulders, Kagome continued her speech; "Oh! I know! I'll just _leave_ this _scrumptious_ cup of ramen behind, and hopefully Inuyasha will take it and eat it." Doing just that, she left the steaming cup with chopsticks resting inside securely in the roots. And without any further ado, she turned on her heels and vanished through the still broken glass door into the apartment.

Rushing to stand beside a dish-washing Sango, Kagome focused on the tiny cup within the roots of the giant tree just outside the kitchen window. 2 minutes crept by, and just when Kagome thought she was really wrong on his hiding place, a flash of silver dropped to the ground then back into the thick branches in less than a second. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Kagome giggled when Sango gave her an incredulous look.

"You know Sango; I'm really starting to think you _do_ get on a guy's good side through his stomach!" Laughing outright at her bemused expression, Kagome made a mental note to pick up more ramen when she went shopping.

_Lots and lots of ramen._

**So there you have it! Kagome and Inuyasha have officially met! Woohoo! I had lots of fun writing this chapter, my personal favorite was when Sango came in with nothing but a towel ***_**snicker* **_**And _yes,_ Inuyasha is still shirtless with only the grubby sweatpants/pj thingies Kagome first saw him in. _Yummy._****To clear things up about the Red Sun Apartment; it's a secluded building that sits****atop a piece of hilltop what once was a Shinto Shrine,**_** but still has the **__**long ass steps leading up to it.**_** In short, imagine a small building instead of Kagome's house from the manga/series and you got the gist of what her place looks like. Including the Sacred tree, just no well. **

**Next chapter: with Kagome trying her best to get Inuyasha to warm up to her, will he start to trust her or will he remain stubborn to her advances? Meanwhile some trouble is brewing when certain high-influence humans are picked off one-by one by a mysterious assassin, and Kagome's family is drawn into the mix! What will happen? Review to find out :) **

_**NokaNinja**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. He would ripe his shirt off all manly like with each big fight if I did. And also to be totally random, **_**ha-ha.**_** Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.6

All was quiet in the halls. The human guards had checked out earlier that evening, and now was time for the _demon night shift._ Simple snake and weasel youkai prowled the halls of the famous Nobunaga museum, alert for any intruders. All was quiet, except the constant mutterings that issued softly from behind the door labeled: **Curator Nobunaga**. Inside the office, a frail-looking human man dressed in a handsome kimono burned the midnight oil as he pored over numerous papers. Oda Nobunaga bit the back of his pen cap nervously as he looked over the numerous notes spread over his desk. Each note had a longer message than the first, and the words became more _demanding._

"I'm running out of time…and he if he finds out that what he _wants _is_ gone_…" He broke out in a cold sweat just thinking about it. Deciding that tomorrow was another day to figure out the pickle he put himself in; he placed all the notes under lock and key in his desk before leaving the office. Nodding to some of the demon sentinels that crossed his path, he couldn't help but smile at the lovely works of art that was taken care of by his family since the _feudal times._ _Yes…I doubt any other museum in all of Japan has such exquisite artifacts such as the collection my family owns,_ he thought proudly. Whistling softly, he turned the next corner only to drop to his knees with a strangled gasp.

Littered on the floor were the remaining bodies of the guards, their stomachs torn open gruesomely and guts splattered all over the carpet. Suddenly a symphony of screams echoed off the marbled walls, and Nobunaga instinctively knew that the other guards suffered the same fate. Heart near bursting from his chest, he ran for the front lobby doors; the crisp night singing salvation from the murderer. But just when his fingers brushed the handle, he was thrown backwards by an invisible hand towards the marble pillar behind him. Fighting back the inky blackness that started to overcome his vision, he looked up towards the attacker bathed in silvery moonlight. Black eyes widened when he recognized the slightly hunched form coming closer, blood dripping from his hands and mouth. Raising a quaking finger, the man stuttered out, "B-but…you-you're…!" Any pleads for mercy where silenced when a chilling voice echoed from the monster.

"_Eat his insides." _

Nobody witnessed the young man's life being blasted away by savage blows, or the delighted chuckling that followed from the shadows.

…

Kagome felt her eyebrow begin to twitch, her eyes closed in an attempt to calm her rising temper. Looking back down at her thrashed herb garden, she growled under her breath, "That dog…!" Gripping her watering can until her knuckles turned white, she could almost _taste _that smug grin she just _knew_ that was glued on his face. Settling herself on her knees, she started to sort through any of the plants that could be saved.

"It's been almost 5 days since he woke up, and he _still _hasn't said a _word _to me!" she grumbled under her breath as she toiled. _Not to mention he's acting like a disobedient puppy with ruining my stuff! _The mayhem began after Kagome first offered Inuyasha the ramen cup under the Sacred Tree. The next morning, Kagome was shocked to find the small trees around the property slashed to bits and the debris scattered all over the front yard. In the afternoon, she found her favorite gardening tools bent all bent together to form a misshapen iron ball. Then later that night, she woke up to hear mud balls splattering against the outside walls. To date the things Inuyasha tampered with were: the water hose, the shed door and roof, the lawn, the sprinkler system, the trash cans, and finally the garden.

But what made it truly infuriating was that all the items previously stated had some sort of link to _her! _"He's only doing this to make me mad at him enough to return him," she hissed as she savagely twisted the already torn plant between her gloved hands. _And it's starting to work…_ But whenever she started to feel her temper getting the best of her with his pranks, the memory of the empty ramen cups she collected every morning, noon and night brought a smile to her face.

"Rome wasn't built in a day I suppose," Kagome mused as she continued righting her garden to its original state. Unknowingly to her, Inuyasha himself was in a similar state of frustration. Scowling deeply at the back of her ebony head, he cursed softly to himself. _I thought for sure wrecking the garden would send the wench over the deep end but noooo…_ Huffing, Inuyasha dangled his leg over his favorite branch and began thinking of other tatics.

"I could threaten her to let me go…" But the memory of her frightened blue-eyes easily wiped the notion from his mind. Tapping a claw against his thigh, he growled again when he felt the unfamiliar material under his fingers. Glancing down at the grey sweat-pants and black tee-shirt that clothed his body, he wondered why he even bothered to swipe them from the shed out back. "Because I like the smell of dust better than the smell of blood and sweat," he muttered darkly, eyes flashing with loathing of the prison that once held him.

_Then again…I'm not imprisoned there anymore._ Subconsciously drawn back to the female just a few yards away from his perch, Inuyasha couldn't help but be curious about why a girl like _her _would pick a guy like _himself._ _It's almost the same situation when Kikyou and I first met…_ He couldn't deny that at first glance, he had mistaken this girl to be Kikyou's twin. But as the days passed and as he observed her reactions to his little 'gifts', the differences between the two women began to show. Kikyou would have ignored her ruined things, cleaning up any mess and not have any sign of anger cross her face. This _Kagome_ on the other hand had no problem with showing her frustration, complaining about him to her other-if not more dangerous-companion daily. Kikyou would have given him the cold shoulder until he finally crumbled and apologized, Kagome almost wouldn't _stop_ trying to get him to come out and face her like a man. Kikyou would have taken some time to forgive him, but Kagome still showed up with a cup of ramen for him even after pushing all of her buttons.

_She's a strange one that's for sure. _

His train of thought was de-railed when a foreign scent reached his nose-a male smell with a _lusty_ twinge to it. Searching through the cover of dense leaves, Inuyasha immediately spotted a dark-haired youth travel up the steps. Dressed in a purple collared shirt with black jeans and tennis shoes, a small rat-tail was exposed under his purple baseball cap. Watching the stranger closely, he felt his blood suddenly boil when he caught the _look_ on his face when he approached Kagome. Not hearing the soft growl escape his throat, he traveled from tree to tree until he landed on the overhang above the front door. Lying on his stomach, his white ears twitched as he prepared to listen.

"Having gopher problems Kagome-san?" The said girl nearly leapt out of her skin when the male voice whispered in her ear, whipping around to meet laughing indigo-blue eyes and a cheeky grin. Scowling playfully at the older man, she placed her hands on her hips and scolded: " You know better than to sneak up on a lady when she's busy Miroku-san, it's impolite." Giggling at the suddenly serious look that crossed his features, she lifted a brow when he knelt on one knee and grasped her hand.

"You are right Kagome-san, my behavior was unacceptable. To make it up, how about you let me treat you to dinner?" Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Kagome couldn't help but smirk at him and replied, "I don't think Sango-chan would enjoy the idea of you _alone_ with _me_ Miroku-san." Smiling wider at the sudden gleam in Miroku's eyes, he drew up immediately and glanced over at the apartment.

"So…Sango-san wouldn't like it huh? Are you insinuating that she'd rather go with _me_?" His tone turned increasingly hopeful as he spoke, causing Kagome to sigh abit wistfully at the blatant love showing on his face. _I wish I had someone to look at __**me**__ like that…_

"Maybe she _would_, if you didn't grope her every time you saw her," Kagome stated snidely, smirking when the hopeful look morphed into a slightly guilty one. Coughing, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh! I had almost forgotten about what I came up here for!" Producing a clipboard from under his arm, the logo **Houshi Handy Man and Delivery CO.** shone in purple and gold letters on the papers. "I have the new sliding glass door you ordered, and as always, any delivery comes with free installation." Gasping happily, Kagome quickly signed the papers and told Miroku to bring the truck up the winding driveway in the back.

Just as he disappeared down the stairs, Kagome turned to go back inside to warn Sango that her _suitor_ was back but flash of black and silver from the roof stopped her in her tracks. Looking up, she noticed _claw marks _gouged into some of the shingles. Glancing at the numerous treetops, she couldn't help but think: _Was Inuyasha __**spying**__ on me?_ Slightly annoyed and flattered at the same time, Kagome huffed at the treetops.

"Miroku is just a _friend _Inuyasha. He doesn't mean any harm," she spoke to the trees, getting no response except the wind whistling through the branches. Looking back to the marks, a sudden notion entered her head. _He couldn't be…jealous would he? _

A brief pause in contemplation.

"What was I thinking, of course he wouldn't! He doesn't even seem to _like_ me…" Sighing at the sad thought, Kagome went back inside. A minute passed before Inuyasha dropped to the ground, his face slightly flushed for having almost been caught. Glancing back at the window showing the living room, he saw Kagome mouthing something to Sango, only to watch the other woman's face blush brightly then grow white. Gazing at Kagome's laughing face, he felt his own lip twitch upwards.

_Strange indeed… _

…

Kagome felt a grin threaten to split her face, but pressed her knuckles to her mouth keep it from showing when Sango sent a fiery glare her way. Glancing over to Miroku, she saw he was still looking over at Sango with a dazed look in his eyes, while the raccoon-dog Hatchi continued to wipe down the glass of the just installed sliding door. Hearing the poor demon grumble about how Miroku should start doing his job and stop oogling the hazel-eyed female, Kagome almost went into a fit of giggles. Looking at her guard cooking dinner in the kitchen, she reckoned by the stiffness in her shoulders and the sharp way she was stirring the pot of udon, it wouldn't be long until she broke another kitchen utensil.

_Snap! _A gasp of surprise confirmed her suspicions, and she mourned for another departed stirring spoon. _May it rest in peace. _The sudden ringing of the telephone broke through her thoughts, and she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Grasping the wireless receiver, she greeted; "Moshi moshi, this is Kagome!"

"Hey sis it's Souta! Quick, turn on the channel 2 news! You gotta see this!" Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked back into the living room while Miroku passed her on his way to the kitchen. Shaking her head when she caught the familier intention shining in his eyes, Kagome turned to the television and pressed the remote. Eyes widening at the pictures of a man's mutilated body came to the screen, she was so horrified that she barely caught her brother's words coming from the phone.

"-really bloody isn't it? That dead guy was Oda Nobunaga from that fancy museum! You know, the one Yakamura took us to when he was dating Mom? The reports say that all the demon guards were killed the same way: with their bellies slashed open! Isn't that cool?"

"There's nothing** cool** about people being murdered Souta! It's horrible and you should be ashamed for thinking that way! Now turn off the TV and do your homework." Hanging up, Kagome continued to watch the screen as the reporter went on about it being an assassination. She remembered the museum visit and briefly meeting the curator Nobunaga, a bit vain about his collection in her opinion but a nice man nonetheless. Feeling her stomach churn at the bloody images, she ignored Sango's shriek and familier slap from the kitchen and exited the room.

Stepping outside, she quickly took several deep breaths to calm her rattled nerves. Walking to her favorite place to think, she sat on the roots of the Sacred Tree and placed her face in her hands. It had startled her, the murder of Nobunaga, but what sickened her the most was _how _he was killed.

"Such savagery…" she whispered. The hairs on the back of her neck straightened, and Kagome suddenly knew Inuyasha was watching her. The knots in her stomach loosened, and she found herself beginning to calm down. _Knowing he's watching over me is soothing somehow…like I know nothing could hurt me._ Resting her back against the rough bark, she suddenly started to speak.

"You know I never even _wanted_ to own a demon slave…not that I think you're a slave Inuyasha, just the thought of me _owning_ somebody seems _wrong_ to me. I was actually forced to buy one to keep this apartment…and my freedom." Forgetting that the half-demon may be listening, she continued on softly.

"My Mama married Shinji Yakamura, the president of Shikon CORP nearly a half-year ago, resulting in my family's sudden step from the mildly-wealthy to sinking rich almost overnight. But along with the fortune and country clubs came the attempted assassinations and kidnappings aimed at Yakamura and _anyone_ close to him. I was forced to deal with around-the-clock security, finish my last few months of high school away from my friends with a _private _tutor, and feeling that the rest of my life would be spent being imprisoned in the _mansion_ I was expected to call _home._ But I _can't._ I've only been in this apartment for a month but I already see it as my _real _home_._ And if I had to buy you to keep it, then I _would_."

A growl drifted down to her ears, voicing his displeasure at the last sentence. Standing up, Kagome stared firmly in the direction she thought he may be hiding.

"Inuyasha, I want to makes this _clear _to you. I didn't _buy _you to make you my _servant_. I bought you to keep my freedom, and whether you like it or not, staying here is _a lot_ better than rotting away back in that _cell_! So in a way, we both _need each other_. Now once I find a way to keep my apartment without your help, I _promise_ to set you free. What you do then is not my concern. But while we're _stuck together_, what do you say we let bygones be bygones and try to be _friends_?"

Silence answered her speech, and Kagome fisted her hands angrily. Just when she was about to give up and just try to ignore the stubborn hanyou entirely, she gasped when he dropped down right in-front of her _face_. Stumbling back a half-step in surprise, she tried to calm down her rapid beating heart as she watched him. Golden eyes guarded and mouth set in a firm line, he regarded her as he stood to his full height; nearly a head taller over her petite 5'4. Realizing this was the first time she saw Inuyasha since he woke up almost 5 days prior, she blushed slightly when she remembered how roguishly handsome he was.

Pushing the startling thought to the back of her mind for further contemplation, she offered him a small smile and raised her hand. "So…friends?" she asked again, watching as his eyes drifted from her hand to her face. A long pause followed with Inuyasha staring so deep into her eyes, she was half-tempted to look away.

"Feh." A calloused hand barely touched hers before he disappeared back into the boughs above her head. Taking the grunt he stated the best kind of _yes_ he would give her, Kagome smiled brightly to the ground before turning back to the apartment, knowing that Miroku must have been slapped at least a _dozen_ times while she was gone. Opening the door, the screams of 'pervert' and the sound of a slap echoing immediately afterwards made Kagome smile wider. Laughing at Miroku's feeble excuses about his 'hand slipping', Kagome felt her own hand Inuyasha touched still linger with his warmth.

Outside in the branches of a certain tree, the half-demon in question also felt the tingle surround his palm, and wondered what the _hell_ he just got himself into.

**Aaaaand done! Yaaay for Miroku and 'cursed hands' lol. How was the chapter guys? Please tell me if you think I'm going too fast for Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, because I don't want this to be a fic where they fall-head-over-heels after barely knowing each other. But there **_**will be romantic moments**_** in later chapters once Kagome and Inuyasha get used to each other, after all this **_**is**_** a Inu/Kag story :) FYI the Nobunaga mentioned wasn't the one with the pet monkey, but the other Nobunaga the princess fell for. **

**Please review! **

_**NokaNinja**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. If I did, Naraku would be changing his pelt outfit at random intervals. Like a **_**zebra **_**or **_**beaver**_** pelt**_**.**_** This chapter is rated M for Inuyasha's mouth. You've been warned. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.7

Sango Tajiya didn't quite know what to make of the scene that played out in-front of her. One the one hand, she could be angry that whenever Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak to Kagome, he swore like a sailor and kept addressing her as 'wench'. But on the other hand, just seeing him inside the apartment and not ignoring the rest of the world anymore made her a bit happy at his progress in adjusting.

_What to choose, what to choose…_

Sipping her tea, she continued watching Kagome try to convince Inuyasha to go errand shopping with her, both their tempers and voices steadily rising.

"—come on Inuyasha! It's just for a few hours!"

"Fat chance wench! I ain't being nobody's _pack mule!_"

"I'm not saying you will!"

"Feh, that's what they _always say._ Then what happens? I'm breaking my back under all that _frou-frou_ shit you rich-girl types get at the mall!"

"…Did you seriously just say 'frou-frou' Inuyasha?"

"…FEH!"

Kagome coughed to hide a chuckle from escaping, knowing that he would be really _unreasonable_ if she laughed at him. Glancing at the dog half-demon who sat on his haunches on her living room couch, face set in an annoyed scowl and ears laid back, he really did look like a sulking child. _Just in a 18-ish looking body and with adorable dog ears._ Sighing softly, she suddenly smirked when an idea came to her.

"Fine Inuyasha! If you want to stay here and mope all day, you can!" Ears flicking in her direction, Inuyasha glanced at the girl in jeans and a periwinkle baby-doll top. _She's giving up that easily…?_ The triumphant smirk that formed on his lips fell when she continued speaking.

"I guess I assumed _wrongly_ when I thought you could handle a _simple _outing. Oh well, if it's _too much_ for you Inuyasha then I won't force you to go." Turning to walk out the door, she smirked when she heard the springs of the sofa squeak slightly.

_Ah the wonders of reverse-phycology. _

Suddenly she felt a big hand grip her shoulder and whirled her around, her heart nearly stopping when they were practically nose-to-nose. Staring into his narrowed eyes, she could see her surprised expression reflected in his golden orbs.

"I can handle _anything_ you could throw at me wench," he growled softly, the timber in his tone sending slight chills down Kagome's spine. Squaring his shoulders and stomping past her, he reached the front door and yanked it open without glancing back to see if she was following. A small smile rose to her face, but when noticing the slight smirk Sango gave her over the brim of her cup, it quickly vanished.

"Don't push him _too hard_ Kagome-chan. I have a feeling he could stay his ground against you," Sango warned jokingly, but the solemnness in her eyes told otherwise. 'Be careful', they spoke and Kagome nodded assuredly.

"You coming or what girl? I ain't got all day!" Inuyasha bellowed, causing Kagome's eyebrow to start twitching.

"For the _millionth time_ it's Kagome! Ka-go-me!" she yelled back, slamming the door as she stormed out. Silence overcame the apartment, causing Sango to grip her cup.

"You better watch out for Kagome-chan Inuyasha…or you'll have _me to answer to!_" she vowed to herself, her grip getting tighter until her knuckles were as white as the cup she held.

…

Kagome winced slightly when another giggle reached her ears as a group of school girls passed them on the side walk. Glancing to her companion, she took in his slightly hunched shoulders, hands deep in the sweat-pant pockets. Slightly sullied black shirt contrasting against his silver locks, his bare feet padded against the concrete with a frown fixed on his lips.

_He's even __**muttering**__ to himself! Kami this is so embarrassing!_ Trying to ignore the odd glances she was getting from the other humans and a random slave, her eyes caught a bright sign to her left. "'B7 Men Outfitters'" she mouthed, and without further ado, grabbed her 'escort' by the wrist and shoved him inside. Ignoring his yelp of protest, she quickly scanned the racks of menswear and nodded with approval. She could definitely work with this.

"What the fuck are we doing in here wench?" he growled near her ear, but she waved him off and walked to the section with shirts. Putting the steady growling at the back of her mind, she shuffled through the cloth items.

"Oi! I'm not gonna ask again. What the _Hell_ are we doing here?"

"Kagome."

Slightly caught off guard, his head tilted questionably. Giving Inuyasha a flat stare over some jeans she repeated; "My name is _Kagome._ I won't answer any questions until you ask with my name _first_." Smirking at his appalled look, she pressed the cloths into his arms and steered him to the nearest changing room. Finally getting the idea of what she planned to do, Inuyasha huffed and shook her off, entering the changing room without a single word.

A slim eyebrow rose at his lack of complaints, she shrugged his bi-polar behavior off and continued shopping. After a while they developed a system, Kagome bringing back a new pile and taking any cast-offs Inuyasha threw over the door.

"He has a serious affinity with the color _red…_" Kagome muttered as she returned a green button-down shirt back in its place.

"Having some trouble finding cloths to fit your man girlfriend?"

Looking over her shoulder in surprise, Kagome locked her blue eyes on the most _particular_ man she had ever seen. Hip cocked out, he was dressed in an off the shoulder grey sweater that was belted at the waist with a light green belt. Legs clad in a dark violet mini-skirt with black leggings, his feet were showing in some simple flip-flops; Kagome dimly noting the shade of nail polish on his toes matched the color of the purple scarf draped around his shoulders. Tousled hair pinned in a bun with some feminine hair sticks, his ruby-painted lips pulling back to smirk at her.

Mentally shaking herself out of her shock, she returned his smile brightly and answered, "Well I am having a little trouble—"

"Say no more girlfriend! I, the fabulous Jakotsu, knew from the second I laid eyes on you, that you would need some guidance through the _wonderful world_ of menswear. Now, do you have a photo or cell phone picture of this boy? I tend to work my magic better when I have a _visual stimulant_." Instinctively knowing there was a _perverted undertone_ in the last statement, Kagome quickly told Jakotsu that she had no photo.

The drag queen looked down at Kagome pitifully, before patting her in a reassuring manner on the shoulder. "Oh you poor thing. I hate to be the one to tell you this but, if you're buying outfits for your boyfriend and _still_ have no pictures of him, then the affection is _obviously one-sided_. You better just forget him while you can," he whispered solemnly, making Kagome feel more than _a little_ annoyed.

Until she realized what Jakotsu was insinuating about her and Inuyasha.

Sputtering and blushing to the roots of her hair, Kagome franticly whispered, "Inuyasha is NOT my boyfriend! He's….my hired bodyguard and needs some new cloths. That's all!" Heart pounding in her ribcage, she watched as Jakotsu seemed to take her word for it and grimaced slightly when he cooed; "Inuyasha! Ohh what a _yummy _name he has. I bet he's a real _looker too._"

_Maybe coming to this place wasn't such a good idea…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the Inuyasha exited the changing room with a growl. "Oi wench are we done yet? I got plenty now so let's get the fuck out of here…" Inuyasha's words faltered to a stop when his gaze locked on the oddly-dressed man standing close to Kagome. Eyes narrowing, he felt his hand grip tightly around the bundle of cloths in his right palm. Stomping towards them, he came to stop at Kagome's side and shoved the cloths at her with a meaningful glare. Smiling nervously, Kagome suddenly spoke; "Oh where are my manners! Inuyasha this is Jakotsu-san…an employee I just met."

Looking at the man square in the face, Inuyasha suddenly took a half-step back in reaction to the _look_ Jakotsu was giving him.

_It's like I'm a slab of meat or somthin,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, deeply unnerved by the gleam in Jakotsu dark eyes. "It's a _pleasure _to meet you Yasha-kun," Jakotsu twittered, blushing like some shy school girl. Looking between the enraptured man and the deeply uncomfortable hanyou, Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or take Inuyasha and herself to the door.

"Hey Jakostu! Are you flirting with the customers again?" All heads turned to the deep voice of a rather dashing man with a long plait of black hair tumbling down his back. Dressed in dark jeans with a fitted white-tee and black vest, the nametag pinned on his left breast-bone read: **Bankotsu-Manager.** Walking towards them, he grinned suavely when he saw Kagome, giving a half-bow to her.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior ma'am. He tends to forget his job sometimes," Bankotsu stated, giving Kagome a sheepish grin. Catching Kagome slightly blushing at his words, Inuyasha frowned heavily before Jakotsu interrupted with a whine.

"Oh Bankotsu you always manage to interrupt my fun!" Sighing at the soft glare sent his way from the manager; he turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "I apologize for my rudeness, is there _anything_ else I can help you with?" he droned, his voice and eyes getting hopeful as he stared directly at Inuyasha. Sweat-dropping slightly when she heard Inuyasha fidget under the cross-dresser's stare, Kagome came to the half-demon's rescue.

"I think this is enough for today but thank you very much Jakotsu-san and Bankotsu-san. We'll be checking out now." Jakotsu moaned with disappointment at her statement, but brightened considerably when Bankotsu suggested he ring them up. Watching as Jakotsu practically skipped to the registers, Kagome knew Sango would get a kick out of this when she told her later.

_So long as I don't burst into flames from the glare Inuyasha is sending to the back of my head! _

After 5 long minutes of waiting and Jakotsu's not-so-sly comments involving Inuyasha's cute dog ears and hot physique, Kagome and Inuyasha left the store with the man's farewells echoing behind them. Shifting the bag of newly bought cloths to hang from her elbow, Kagome broke the awkward silence with a hesitant, "Well…that went better than I thought it would." Almost shrinking back at the furious glare Inuyasha sent her, he gritted out, "_Never again."_ Putting her hands up in a sign for peace, Inuyasha huffed out his nose and continued stomping down the sidewalk, imaginary steam billowing out of his ears.

"So much for a pleasant outing," Kagome sighed, the phrase 'one step forward, two steps back', entering her head as she jogged to keep up with her guard.

…

Grabbing some more ramen cups and placing them in the cart, she glanced back at the stone-faced half-demon and sighed once more. _Seems like he's back to not talking to me again…_ The rest of the day seemed to go downhill after they left the B7 store, Inuyasha refusing to speak or even _look_ at Kagome as they continued shopping through uptown Tokyo.

_And here I was hoping to get him to open up some if we were alone together. Fat chance with that happening now._ Feeling the need to cut the bad day short and just go home, Kagome started back to the grocery check-out lines with her mostly empty basket. Giving her credit card to the gangly youth behind the counter, her blue eyes widened when he loudly exclaimed, "Holy cow! You're _Kagome Yakamura_! Man, I'd never thought I would meet a famous girl like you at the grocery store! It's my lucky day!" Feeling several stares burn into the back of her head Kagome muttered softly, "I prefer to be called Kagome _Higarashi."_

Remembering not to use the credit card under her step-father's last name for a while, Kagome ignored the whispers and the oogling from the cashier with her eyes shadowed by her inky bangs. Giving a short 'thank you', Kagome grabbed the bags and quickly escaped the store, Inuyasha walking silently behind her. Unknown to both of them, a hooded figure by the doors stared after the young woman greedily, thin lips twisting into a smile as it pulled out a battered cell phone.

…

Inuyasha looked at the petite girl he followed down the sidewalk, breathing slightly labored by the weight of the numerous bags in her arms. Just as she promised, he didn't have to carry a _single_ thing. _Feh, not like it proves she keeps her promises or anything._ Judging by the curt attitude back at the food mart, he knew something the cashier said made her upset. Scowling at the ground, he flung away the tiny urge to comfort her and remained silent. 10 minutes passed, and Inuyasha noticed her steps became heavier and the tension in her shoulders increased.

As the pair passed a bus stop, she unceremoniously dropped the bags on the seat and turned to Inuyasha with such abrupt anger and frustration he swore she looked like she was going hit him.

"Inuyasha, stay here. I'm going to get some ice cream," she growled out, grabbing her small coin purse and stomped over to the ice-cream parlor across the street without looking back. Still slightly shocked, Inuyasha 'fehd' quietly and sank down into the seat to wait for the girl.

Kagome took several deep breaths when she entered the store, the familier chill comforting her slightly. Standing in line, she couldn't help but feel guilty at the way she snapped at Inuyasha._ It wasn't his fault I grabbed Yakamura's card instead of mine at the grocery store, and it isn't fair to shun him like that._ Remembering the whispers back at the store, she frowned deeply.

_I hate it when people stare and treat me different just because of my step-father…I want to be recognized for __**me**__ and not a last name. _

Ordering a double-scoop mint chocolate cone, she glanced out the window to see Inuyasha slumped on the bench with the discarded bags around his feet. Feeling the guilt return with more force, she ordered a simple vanilla cone to go with hers. _Can't risk him getting sick from a chocolate flavor, being half __**dog **__demon after all._ Hearing the door's bell twinkle as she closed it behind her, she ground up some courage as she looked at the vanilla cone.

"Hope he accepts it as an apology…" she murmured before raising her head to walk back to him.

She didn't have time to scream when a gloved hand suddenly clamped over her mouth and dragged her into the alley beside the store.

Struggling frantically against the arm that pinned her sides, she heard soft cheers from the shadows surrounding her and the mysterious man. As her hands were bound behind her back and duct-tape slapped on her mouth, a cloaked figure came into the light and chuckled at Kagome's withering form.

"Don't have any smart ideas Kagome Yakamura. Resisting will get you nothing except some new _scars_ on your pretty skin. But if you behave, I promise this will be over as soon as we get what we want from your _dear father."_ Skin crawling at the veiled threat from her captors, Kagome fought to keep the panic at bay. _Think Kagome think! What would Sango-chan do to get out of this? _Feeling the person behind her shift slightly to the left, she swung her head back sharply. Biting back the pain when her head connected with what felt like his jaw, she swung around and kicked him squarely in the balls, jumping over him when he collapsed and sprinted towards the open street just a few feet away.

Hushed curses met her ears when a sudden spike of pain laced up Kagome's right hip, causing a muffled cry to escape her lips when her body crashed to the ground. Kagome dimly felt her body being dragged further into the darkness of the alley through the fiery pain at her side, her hope of escaping slowly being crushed.

Gasping out when she was slammed into the hard wall behind her, she heard the voice of the cloaked one hiss by her ear, "_I_ _warned you girl._ Now let's see if you'll behave better with your _left ear missing!_" Seeing the glint of a long blade as her head was forced to the side, her body went numb from fear. Clenching her eyes shut, she waited for the burning pain of the cold steel on her skin.

The sudden cries of alarm caused her lids to open, the pressure of her body being held against the wall vanishing with a strangled gurgle. Sliding limply down to her knees, Kagome watched dumbly as Inuyasha throttled one goon after another, silver hair gleaming as he moved. Felling the last man with a swift punch to the gut, Inuyasha turned to the cloaked one with a snarl. Suddenly the body seemed to twist in horrific ways until a mutated form of a woman with tangled black hair and the lower body of a centipede caused the cloths that once hid her form to burst.

Rising up on her hind legs, her mouth opened to reveal sharp fangs and hissed, "You have some nerve to tangle with Mistress Centipede half-breed!" Scoffing, Inuyasha flexed his claws and answered, "You don't have any powers worth mentioning bitch. Now leave before I cut you to ribbons!"

Screeching angrily, the demon launched herself towards Inuyasha at incredible speed, mouth open to bite his head off. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Inuyasha was airborne with a smirk on his lips. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" he bellowed, claws outstretched as he plummeted back to the ground. The demons' scream nearly deafened Kagome's ears as blood and body parts spattered the surrounding walls. Not noticing some of the blood spattered on her person, she stared as Inuyasha wiped his bloody claws on his black shirt, nose scrunched up in distaste at the mess. Golden eyes locked with blue ones as he walked towards her. Kneeling in front of her, he removed the duct tape with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. Taking in her ruffled state he asked: "Hey. You in shock wench?"

Still staring at his face, Kagome mumbled, "You came out of nowhere Inuyasha…" Smirking slightly, his eyes grew serious as they locked on the still-bleeding wound at her side. Looking down herself, she peeled back the saturated material to show a shallow but long diagonal cut that curved around her hip.

"_Ow._"

Hearing a ripping sound, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha cut a long strip of material from his un-bloodied sleeve. Muttering some words that sounded like 'don't slap me for this', he started to wrap the material around the cut, tying it securely when he was finished.

Still feeling oddly calm, she nodded vacantly when Inuyasha told her to wait a moment, disappearing out of the alleyway with a flick of his long hair. Returning just as quickly, Kagome took in all the shopping bags she acquired held in just one of his hands, carrying them like they were some sheets of paper. Turning his back to her and crouching low Inuyasha murmured, "I hear the police sirens not too far from here. If we get caught, it'll be troublesome for both of us. So get on my back and I'll take us back to the apartment."

Getting to her knees, Kagome wobbled over before straddling his back, feeling his other hand clamp securely on the back of her thigh. "Hang on tight Kagome," he warned before jumping up with mighty force. Feeling the wind in her hair and wind howling in her ears, Kagome felt strangely giddy as Inuyasha raced over the roof tops of the various buildings. Like she was _flying._ A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she moaned out loud.

"What is it?" he yelled over the wind, and Kagome glanced to see his ears flickering in her direction. "The ice-cream…" she moaned, feeling a sudden onslaught of sadness overcome her. Seeming to sense her distress Inuyasha replied, "There are plenty of other times to get ice-cream wench! So…don't cry over it!" Feeling tears prick her eyes, Kagome wailed back: "B-but I also dropped your vanilla cone stupid! I got it to apologize for the _horrible _shopping day but n-now you can't eat it!"

Resisting the urge to sob like a baby into his shirt, she barely caught the words he mumbled into the wind.

"It wasn't _that bad_… And I don't like vanilla; I like strawberry ice-cream." Kagome was frozen for a few moments before a wide smile split her cheeks. Nuzzling her face into his shoulder blades, the events of the day started its toll on her and Kagome began to nod off.

Just before she succumbed to sleep a memory surfaced to her mind, causing a light blush and a small smile to surface on her face.

_He called me by my name… _

**Sorry it took so long to update _ I've been trying to register in the local Jr. College by my place and it's been utter **_**hell**_**! Anyway, I really hope all you readers out there dig this chapter, I personally liked how the ending…well…**_**ended **_**:) And the store B7 stands for 'Band of 7'.**

**Pleeeeaaaaaassse review **

_**NokaNinja**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. So don't send any blood-thirsty lawyers my way**_**.**_** First half of this chapter is dedicated to Sakura21, and I figured it's as good a time as any to bring a certain demon lord into the mix. Hope this chapter answers some questions left from the last chapter. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.8

The sky was still dark when she opened the back door. Inhaling the crisp air, she shivered slightly when the cold wind entered through her thin orange jacket. Closing the door ever-so softly, she listened for another moment. When no sounds broke through the silence of the early morning, a happy grin spread across her cheeks. Skipping down the worn sidewalk, she took care not to step on any cracks that crossed her path.

"Don't step on a crack or you'll break your mama's back," she hummed, her voice echoing slightly off the walls of the older buildings as she passed. She traveled this way for 3 more blocks, jumping off cracked porches and making airplane sounds with her arms outstretched. She was quite toasty when she finally reached the park, even going as far to unzip her jacket to let some of the dewy air cool her down.

Walking down a dirt path, she felt no fear as the trees and shrubbery started to grow closer together, branches becoming so intertwined the sky was no longer visible. Smiling broadly, she was careful not to get her light-grey pajama pants dirty from the soil below her sneakers, knowing full well that her 'outings' would be discovered if dirt was found on them. Then she wouldn't be able to come to her _special place_ anymore…

Just the thought made her smile wilt, her deep brown eyes lacking their usual luster. A floral scent reached her nose, and the smile was back on her lips faster than the eye could blink. Pushing through some low branches, her eyes sparkled as they drank in the beautiful sight. Thousands of wildflowers lay in the small meadow, flourishing under the care of Mother Nature. As the sky slowly started to lighten, the dew sparkled like a thousand diamonds from the delicate petals, the hues ranging from the brightest red to the palest yellow.

Giggling happily, the young woman carefully walked amongst the plants; sometimes stooping down to speak with one like it was an old friend. Her mother _did _say that plants grew stronger when people talked to them, and unlike people, the flowers _always listened._

Sitting down cross-legged in a bare patch, she closed her eyes and tried to imprint the floral smell into her brain. "If today would be like any other day, then I'll _need_ the help of my flower friends," she whispered, long brown hair shifting slightly as the wind passed. Memories of cruel laughter and finger-pointing echoed softly in her mind, though the smile remained fixed on her face.

'_Why don't you say anything? Are you stupid or something?' _

'_Don't look at her; she'll try to talk to us if you do.' _

'_Really Rin, you'll never get any friends if you keep staring off into the clouds like a no-good daydreamer.' _

'_Weirdo!' _

'_Retard Rin!' _

'_No wonder your parents died, they much have died of shame from having such a stupid daughter like you!' _

Feeling her jaw ache from how hard she was smiling, she blinked as tears ran down her cheeks, her breath coming in short hiccups. As the jeering became louder in her mind, she griped her hands tightly to her jacket. Suddenly her hurt and anger bubbled over and without warning she opened her mouth and shrieked into the sky.

Heart pumping and mouth still slightly open, she watched as birds took to the air, startled from sleep by her outburst. Letting herself fall backwards, she gazed at the slowly pinking sky, stars vanishing one by one. Locking on the last, most tiny star, she suddenly gripped her hands together under her chin and _wished._

_Please…give me someone that won't think I'm weird or stupid, but really see __**me**__ and __**love**__ me for it…_

Feeling rather childish, Rin opened her eyes to look at the star, only to realize that instead of fading from the coming dawn, it was getting _brighter. _

And _bigger. _

Sitting up, she watched with wide eyes as the 'star' came increasingly closer. Clenching her eyes when the light became too bright, she yelped when it passed overhead; the howling of the wind and the gust that came with it nearly toppling her over. Feeling the very earth tremble when it crashed through the trees, she gazed at the path of vegetation that was destroyed in its wake. Slowly getting up, Rin walked towards the trees hesitantly, the air humming with some strange _energy._

Stepping over fallen branches, she held her breath as she came closer to the place where the 'star' landed. Pushing aside a branch, her breath hitched when she spotted the deep red splotches on the leaves. Feeling her mouth go dry, she grasped at whatever courage she had left and continued in. Watching with increasing anxiety as the blood splotches became bigger and more abundant on the tree trunks and on the ground, her breath left her body with a soft 'whoosh' when she saw the source.

Brilliant long silver hair shined in the light of the new sunrise, spread out underneath a long-limbed male body. White shirt and black trousers torn and bloodied, his head and upper body was cradled by a fluffy boa made from some white fur. But even covered in filth, Rin couldn't help but be in awe of his angelic appearance. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Eyes roving over the body, her mouth gaped in shock when she found his left arm sheared off before his shoulder; thick blood still trickling to the ground. _Oh my Kami…!_ Rin stumbled back a step, and her foot broke a twig with a sharp '_snap'._

Suddenly the body heaved upwards, eyes wide open in alarm and mouth open with a barking growl. Brown eyes connected with blood red ones, his irises an electric blue. Hearing nothing the pounding of blood in her ears, she continued to stare at the mysterious man and his wild eyes.

"…Hi. I'm Rin. What's your name sir?" The voice that escaped her lips didn't sound like her normal voice. In-fact, she didn't feel like her normal self at _all._ She felt too _calm_ facing this strange man, though her gut told her he could easily slice her _to pieces._ Feeling her foot take a step forward, Rin started to notice the ferocity in his eyes was dimming, though a warning growl still hummed from his throat. Placing another foot forward, Rin offered a small smile, raising her hands in a soothing gesture.

The red was completely drained from his eyes now, blue lightening further to a wondrous gold. Only a few feet away from where he laid, she winced when sirens suddenly pierced the morning; surprising her out of her hazy stupor.

"…Go away girl." Whipping back around, Rin gasped when the man took to his feet, knees shaking under his weight. His angelic face showed no pain for his missing arm, but his eyes gleamed in silent agony. Gripping a nearby branch with his remaining hand, he looked at her once more before whispering: "…_go…"_

Rin ran to him before her mind could catch up with her body, supporting him before he could fall. Panting under his weight, she set him down slowly. Concluding that he fainted from pain and blood loss, Rin got to work quickly. Ripping at her pajama bottoms, she managed to tear off a decent amount before starting to bind his bloody stump. The sirens continued to get louder and nearer, and the sound somehow made Rin utterly nervous. Managing to stop the flow of blood, Rin threw his good arm over her tiny shoulders and inched slowly to her feet.

Gasping, she slowly tugged both of them through the brush, the adrenaline pumping through her veins giving her just enough strength to carry both of them without collapsing. Sweating from the exertion, Rin's eyes widened at the muffled sounds of voices. A panic gripped her heart, urging her to get the man as _far away_ from the people as possible, the voice in the back of her mind yelling something _horrible_ would happen if they were found.

Moving to a faster shuffle, she wove through the trees and brushes; the mantra 'don't stop, keep going' echoing through Rin's head. 10 minutes passed of constant walking and Rin's body couldn't take anymore strain. Collapsing to her knees, Rin propped his back against a tree as comfortable as possible. Rubbing a dirty hand across her forehead, Rin was pleased to hear the voices had faded away and was sure that he wouldn't be found. For now.

Prodding the wrap to make sure it was secure, her fingers brushed against the white fur boa draped over his shoulders. Petting the material, Rin couldn't help but bury her face into it, sighing happily as she did so.

"So soft…" she murmured, inhaling the slightly musty scent that smelled like old paper and something _primal._ Looking towards his face, Rin was captivated. Looking over his aristocratic features,she noticed odd magenta stripes adorning his high cheek bones and the blue crescent on the middle of his forehead. Combining the marks with his light hair and otherworldly beauty, Rin felt her heart skip a beat when she realized he was a _demon._

Feeling kind of silly when she didn't notice it sooner, her curiosity doubled. She had never _actually seen_ one before, only reading about them in her history books and on TV. Looking downwards, her brown eyes saw a thin black band strapped around his neck. A very small glass capsule was embedded _into_ the material and inside the glass was a tiny _pink shard_. Curious over the tiny thing, she reached her finger out and touched it. A tiny shock like static electricity jumped into her finger and Rin gasped as the particular feeling traveled to the pit of her stomach. "What was that?" she whispered to herself, staring at the man with awe. _There's something __**powerful**__ about him. He even fell from the sky…_Glancing upwards in slight wonder, Rin realized with a start how high the sun was now.

"Crap! I'm sooo late!" Scrambling up, she stopped in her tracks and looked back at the wounded demon. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly uprooted some small bushes and assembled the shrubbery around him. Nodding in satisfaction at the slight cover she made, she quickly scampered away.

…

Kaede Moto looked at the young girl through her good eye, face stern and unrelenting. Gazing at her long hair covered in leaves and twigs, her little side ponytail wilting slightly on the side of her head. Along with her dirtied sleepwear and random splotches of dried _blood_ on her clothing and hands, Rin looked like a right old mess. Frowning, the elder sighed heavily, causing the 15-year old orphan to break eye contact and stare at her knees in shame.

"What were you thinking Rin? Sneaking off into the wee hours of the morning to who knows where, and then coming back an _hour late_ for school looking like you were _jumped_! What do you have to say for yourself?" Rin spoke nothing, only feeling the deep shame resonate in her bones. She had always _liked_ the caretaker/principal of the orphanage Kaede, and felt wretched to put her through such trouble. Kaede's gaze softened momentarily, knowing all too well what Rin had gone through _before _and _after_ being brought to the orphanage. _No child should have to watch her only family die before her eyes…_ Shuffling some papers on her desk, she regarded the girl once more.

"You're punishment is to care for the flowers and plants on the grounds surrounding the building for a week, before and after school," trying not to smile at the astonished look on the teenager's face, Kaede continued, "and you'll be expected to still complete your homework each night. You start working tonight, you may go." Letting the smile surface to her wrinkled cheeks at Rin's deep bow and grin of thanks, she wished the girl strength as she exited the office.

Rin couldn't believe her luck. Her punishment was doing something she _loved_, and doing it early in the morning and later in the day gave her plenty of opportunities to sneak away. Thinking back to the demon residing at the park, she gripped her hand in determination. She had to take care of someone else besides _herself _now, and she wouldn't screw it up. Smiling brightly, she skipped back to her room to change into her school uniform.

…

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to the new day, watching as the sunrise made the leaves above his head shine in different hues. Dressed in one of the new cotton red tee-shirts and loose jeans, he took a big breath of morning air to clear his head. Cracking his neck to get rid of the kinks for staying still for so long, he dropped to the ground and began his customary run around the complex. The land which the apartment was built on was rather large, and had enough room for him not to feel contained. After a few laps, Inuyasha turned to the window where a certain raven-haired girl's room was, ears twitching slightly. Acting on impulse, he jumped to her window ledge in a single leap. Peering through the glass, he saw a lump still under the blue comforter.

Easing the window open, he landed without a sound on her cream-colored carpet. Settling on his haunches, Inuyasha closed his eyes as her scent enveloped him. _Her scent is coming from everywhere in here…_ Feeling slightly dazed, his golden eyes drifted to the form over the covers. Holding his breath, he crept closer until he was right beside the bed; the calming scent issuing the strongest there. Slowly peeling back the covers, her sleeping face greeted him. Feeling his stomach knot up, Inuyasha gazed at her peaceful expression. _Doesn't look like the cut gave her any trouble while she was sleeping…_

The relief that came with the thought stunned him, and Inuyasha knew he had to leave before any _other_ weak thoughts about the girl entered his head. _Besides, if what's-her-face caught me in here, then she __**disembowel**__ me! _Wincing at the unpleasant memories from last night surfaced, he exited the room. Hopping back into the Sacred Tree, he growled slightly to himself.

"That woman can hit harder than I thought," he muttered, reliving last night's events in his mind's eye.

_Flashback _

Inuyasha winced at the shriek that escaped the female guard's lips as he walked through the front door, Kagome asleep on his back. Placing the bags on the floor next to the small living room table, he tuned out the woman's frantic questions in favor of placing Kagome on the couch. Drawing away, he let Sango do her thing, coming back from the bathroom with a rather bulky First Aid kit. Welcoming the silence, he watched from a small chair as Kagome was looked over, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of other scrapes and bruises he didn't notice before on her pale skin.

_Damn…looks worse than I thought. _

After what felt like hours, Sango tied the final knot on the bandage covering Kagome's hip and heaved a great sigh, in relief or worry Inuyasha couldn't tell.

"What happened?" Eyes widening a fraction at the deadly tone Sango used, Inuyasha hesitated before replying, "Wench almost got kidnapped by a rouge demon and her goons. Ended up getting hurt trying to resist I think." The blow was so unexpected he didn't have time to dodge. Crashing backwards out of the chair, he gaped at Sango from the floor. Looking at the stone vase clutched in her hand, the skin right between his eyes throbbed at the sight of the small crack running up the base.

"I figured out _that much!_ My question is where the _hell_ were _you _while this was happening?" she yelled, advancing on him with fire burning in her eyes. Jumping up, Inuyasha growled slightly as the pain slowly faded; not quite knowing how to deal with Sango's onslaught.

"You were supposed to _watch her!_ Make sure nothing like _this_ were to happen to her! Do you not realize how many people would _love_ to take her ransom for money? Or just _kill her_ because she's related to Yakamura-sama?" Taking a swipe at each enunciated word at the half-demon, they traveled in a weird circle around the living room as he managed to dodge her blows.

"She _saved you_ Inuyasha! And _this _is how you _repay her_?" Grasping the vase as she swung again, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I didn't _ask_ to be saved by her! In-fact I was fine on my _own!_" he snarled, wrenching the blunt object from Sango's grip before she could do anymore damage. She surprised him again with a sudden blow to the solar plexus with her fist, knocking some breath out of him. Glancing through snowy bangs at the enraged woman, he didn't know how she had that much strength in such a _tiny body. _

_What the fuck is she? _

"That's where you're _wrong_. That horrible man Naraku was planning to _kill you_ that day, and would have too if Kagome-chan hadn't have stepped in." Her words brought brief shock, but it wore off quickly_._ He had guessed that much, and he would kill Naraku without a second thought if he had the chance too. What shocked him more was the tears starting to form in Sango's eyes, looking like she wanted to hit him again but somehow couldn't move to do so.

"I know you could care less about us, but Kagome-chan is the only person I can consider _family_ anymore…and the thought of _losing _her is _terrible._ And if you have any _pride_ as a hanyou, you should _at least_ recognize that since Kagome-chan saved your life, that it would only be _fair _to protect her with it…" Sango stated, her eyes wet and voice soft. Inuyasha scowled, and he opened his mouth to protest, to argue that he didn't owe Kagome _anything_.

But inwardly cursed because he knew it _wasn't true_.

Luckily he was saved from saying anything when Kagome started to stir, Sango rushing to her side and all previous attempts to ripe the half-demon a new one forgotten. Inuyasha turned his attention away from the two women and let his mind wander, hands clenching and unclenching as he pondered over what Sango had said. He knew that in a bizarre way that she had a point, if what she said about Naraku planning to kill him that day was true, then he really wouldn't have been able to _stop it._ But this young girl _did. _And she did it knowing full well about his 'mishaps' with previous owners.

He was still _alive_ due to Kagome. He was in her debt. _But he didn't like it one bit._

Attention dragged back to the girls when he heard his name, Inuyasha didn't look at them as their whispers drifted to his ears.

"—but Kagome-chan you were almost _kidnapped!_ And Inuyasha didn't seem to do a thi—"

"No Sango-chan you're wrong! He _saved _me from that wicked woman, and continued his duty by making sure I got home in one piece. It was _my fault_ to go off on my own without him, and I should have known better. The wounds I have now are _nothing_ compared to what I might have gotten if he didn't come in time…"

Inuyasha was out the door before Kagome could finish speaking, eyes shadowed by his bangs. Leaping atop his favorite branch, he didn't know what to think anymore. Kagome was annoying, frustrating, and never stopped whining about him 'opening up' to her. But she didn't care about his _flaws_, his _problems_, or even that he was a _half-demon_ at all! She took his blows, but still found it in her heart to try to be _kind_ and even _supported_ him when others didn't. Frustrated by all the emotions swirling around his head, he decided to try and sleep it off, and hopefully his head would be clearer in the morning.

_End Flashback _

Shaking away the memories, he glanced back to the sun in the sky. _The sun is higher now, they both should be up_. The wafting smell of pancakes soon reached his nose, and his stomach rumbled hungrily. Dropping down from the tree and walking to the building, he stopped just before the front door. Staring at the dark wood, he bit his lower lip as his stomach tied itself in knots. His right ear began to twitch sporadically and he found himself suddenly glued to the doormat.

Eyes wide, it suddenly hit him that he was _nervous_.

Nervous knowing that Kagome was currently behind that door.

Nervous about knowing that there was a long slash residing on her hip under all the clothing.

Nervous…because maybe some words Sango said hit home somewhere deep inside, and made him feel _guilty_ about not noticing Kagome's absence sooner…

"Fuuuucccckkk!" he hissed, the unpleasant sensation bubbling over and seemed to rise to his throat. Swallowing heavily, he reckoned the best way to stop feeling this alien emotion was to simply not _go inside._ Starting to turn away from the door, he froze mid-step when it opened behind him and _her _scent surrounded him like some blanket.

"Oh Inuyasha! I was just about to get you. Are you interested in pancakes for breakfast?" Kagome's voice seemed to chase the tension and nerves away from his body, the weight over his shoulders suddenly disappearing. Feeling exhausted, his shoulders slumped and he coarsely answered, "Feh…"

"Ok…it's ready whenever you want it. Make sure to wipe your feet before you come in," her voice stated offhandedly, yet he could tell by the brief pause that she noticed his odd behavior. Waiting until he heard her footsteps leave and travel further into the apartment, Inuyasha slowly turned to face the open doorway. Looking down, he took an unnecessary deep breath before stepping inside; making sure the emotional walls around him were extra strong.

Because Kagome Higarashi was starting to show a tendency to make the walls crack.

…

Kagome glanced between Sango and Inuyasha, both oddly silent as they picked at the pancakes on their plates. Frowning pensively, she turned back to the hot skillet and watched the batter start to bubble.

_Something strange is going on…they_'_re both acting weird._

Flipping the pancakes over, she smiled slightly at the pleasing sizzle. If it was one thing that Kagome knew she could cook well, it was her egg omelets and pancakes. Placing them on a plate, Kagome walked to the head of the table and sat down between the two; masking the slight wince of pain with a smile.

"Kagome-chan is your hip bugging you? Maybe you should lie down." Guess she wasn't good with hiding things when Sango was concerned. "For the 5th time, I'm _fine_ Sango-chan. It only twinges slightly when I sit down. There's no need to treat me like I'm porcelain," she sighed, letting some annoyance coat over her statement. She loved Sango like a sister, but it was annoying when she was overprotective whenever she got hurt.

Glancing over at Inuyasha under her lashes, she pondered why he was being so _quiet_ this morning. _Maybe it has something to do with last night… Sango-chan seemed really riled when she was talking to me. Hopefully she didn't take her temper out on him about my injuries._ Placing some pancake in her mouth, she thought about yesterday as she chewed.

_It was almost like a bad dream, being captured by that demon woman. The feeling of helplessness nearly overwhelming me…then suddenly, like some bizarre white knight, Inuyasha was there. I never thought he was capable of such brutal power. Then afterwards, the way he treated me…his touch was so light it was a wonder I felt it at all. And the ride home…__**that**__ felt like a true dream, riding on the wind like we weighed nothing at all…_

"…Oi wench! Would you stop staring at me!" Snapped out of her thoughts, Kagome blushed heavily when she realized she was indeed staring at the half-demon, and shoveled the rest of her pancake in her mouth to hide her embarrassment. _Can't believe I was caught spacing, he must think I'm such a dork…_ She paused mid-chew, abit stunned at the thought. _Since when did I start wondering what Inuyasha thought about me… in fact why does it __**matter**__ so much if he thinks badly of me?_

Staring at her empty plate as if the answer was spelled out in the left-over syrup trails, she didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her with distant eyes, like she suddenly turned into a somewhat fond memory. But Sango did, frowning slightly at his odd expression seemingly directed at her ward.

**Clank! **

Both Inuyasha and Kagome startled at the loud sound, looking at Sango as she picked up her knife and fork from the ground.

"Sorry. Hand slipped," she shrugged, and took her dirty dishes to the sink to start cleaning. Growling, Inuyasha stabbed at his pancake some more, causing Kagome to wonder what her pancakes ever did to deserve his wrath.

Still watching the half-demon mutilate his breakfast, a sudden thought popped in Kagome's head.

"Hey Inuyasha…how was it that that centipede woman was able to attack me in the first place? Aren't slaves unable to attack any human outright?" The hanyou's stabbing paused, before answering in a gruff voice: "No she wasn't a slave, she didn't have any sort of tracking device attached to her body. She's what you humans call a _rouge _demon." Glancing at Kagome's bewildered expression, Inuyasha huffed before letting the fork clatter to the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because you humans _think_ you have all the demons under your thumb, doesn't mean you really _do_. Some lower level demons like rats or insects can't be much use, so they aren't captured but instead killed by _exterminators_ if the group starts to get too big. Ones like that centipede bitch can pass themselves off as humans, and can walk around without a _master_. But the more often their true power is _used,_ the harder it is for them to appear _human,_ and it would only be a matter of time before they _can't_ anymore and are noticed by the public. Then it's off to the slave plants for processing…"

Seeing the fire burning in his golden eyes, Kagome knew his thoughts were leading to darker paths and racked her mind for a subject changer. Thankfully Sango seemed to read her mind and pondered aloud: "Huh, I guess I was wrong when I thought it was tomorrow…"

"What's not tomorrow Sango-chan?" Kagome asked idly, glancing at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye as he got up to dump the pancake bits in the trash. _Now I **know** something's bothering him. He didn't eat a thing and he's even clearing off his plate! He never does that… _

"Oh just that the new moon's tonight."

Barely had the sentence passed Sango's lips when the sound of shattering ceramic split the air, Kagome shrieking in slight alarm and Sango grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, eyes narrowed and ready. Both girls turned to Inuyasha, who was frozen in place by the trash bin, the plate shattered around his feet. "I-Inuyasha! Why'd you drop it?" Kagome gasped, getting up to grab the broom and dust pin.

Wide golden eyes suddenly snapped to Sango, and he whispered: "…What's tonight?"

"T-the new moon," she replied, tapping on the small calendar taped on the window above the sink.

"Inuyasha is everything ok? What's so special about it being a new moon tonight?" Snapping out of his trance he looked to Kagome, who just re-entered with the broom and dust pan, and glared hotly at her. "Nothing wench! Why are you so damn nosey?" Gaping slightly at his sudden mood swing, Kagome provided a glare in return. "I was just concerned! You looked as white as a sheet when Sango-chan said it! Why are you so grouchy?"

"Feh! I don't need to deal with this shit, I'm out!" With that final exclamation Inuyasha stomped to the sliding glass door and slammed it behind him, the glass trembling in protest when it shut. Gnashing her teeth, Kagome dropped to her knees and began to sweep up the broken shards, muttering angrily to herself about ''PMSing' half-demons'.

"That was slightly suspicious…"Sango stated, kneeling beside Kagome to wipe up the sticky syrup. "Whatever it is seems to have him in a rotten mood, though right now I really couldn't care less!" Kagome hissed, dumping the remains with a harsh 'thunk' in the trash. But even through her anger, she could still feel a twinge of worry. The look that flickered across Inuyasha's face when he heard about the moon, it was as if the floor was removed from under his feet and he knew he couldn't grab on to anything to keep himself from _falling._

_I hope everything's ok… _

…

Inuyasha paced back and forth in-front of the Sacred Tree, his body so antsy that he couldn't sit still.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the _signs_! No wonder I've been feeling so _mushy_, it's the damn new moon!" he muttered franticly, messing with the thick denim of his jeans with his hands. Even now he could feel his senses slowly dulling, like he was slowly being surrounded by a fog. And come sunset, all his demonic _perks_ would disappear, leaving him open and vulnerable and utterly _human_.

_But where the hell am I supposed to hide tonight? I can't go in the tree because the branch is too high, roof is out, and I'm __**definitely**__ not telling Kagome about this! _Rubbing his forehead with the beginnings of a headache, he turned to the open view of Tokyo. Looking at all the tall buildings with alleys and parks, thousands of good hiding places sprang to mind.

Brushing his fingers against the woven material of the collar around his neck, he growled deeply when he still meet resistance when he tugged. "Fucking collar! If it wasn't connected with my youki, walking out would be a breeze!" He grumbled to himself for a few moments before an epiphany blew away all other thoughts, leaving him to gape like a fish.

"Wait…when I'm normal and try to go out without Kagome's permission, I get mouth-full of cement because my demonic energy causes the collar to activate…but _tonight_ I'm gonna be fully _human_…which means I won't have_ any_ demonic energy…"

A full blown smirk appeared on his lips, eyes glinting with some secret plot. _With no youki the collar has __**no power**__ over me. I can leave this place without __**anyone**__ able to stop me… _

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger ha-ha! Thank goodness this chapter is over! Longest one yet, 14 pages and I'm pretty proud of myself :) First person to name the Disney movie I used as reference with Rin wishing and Sesshomaru's entrance gets a cookie! Hope everyone enjoyed reading, here's a sneak peak of the next chappie: With the plan in mind to leave the apartment when fully human and free of the collar's powers, will Inuyasha go back to Kagome the following morning or escape for good? Will Kagome realize the significance of the new moon to Inuyasha and stop him from leaving before it's too late? Find out by reviewwwinggg! **

_**NokaNinja**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. Cookies to freakshow1373 for getting my reference to Lilo and Stitch last chapter :) Here's to the first chapter with some **_**actual**_** Kagome/Inuyasha fluff! Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.9

The day passed at a snail's pace for Inuyasha, never before had he actually _looked forward_ to the new moon and his night of humanity. Several times throughout the day he almost dropped the plan, the risk of being caught by Kagome (or worse _Sango)_ trying to leave the apartment grounds and revealing one of his deepest secrets almost too great. But the chance, even if a _very slim one_, to rid himself of slavery and become a _free man_ was too good to pass up. So he swallowed his anticipation and tried to be patient as the sun slowly inched its way across the sky.

After what seemed like centuries, Inuyasha waited on baited breath as the sun slowly started to sink under the horizon. A tingle started moving under his skin, like thousands of pins and needles moving along his body, and he fought the urge to scratch. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as the tingling passed over his head, and felt his eyes, nose, and ears burn slightly. The moment passed as quick as it had come, and Inuyasha slowly opened his violet-blue eyes to the darkening twilight.

Scowling at the lack of hearing, smell, and sight that he was used to, the fully human Inuyasha glanced at the apartment; eyes trained to the lighted windows . Dropping carefully out of the Sacred Tree, he ignored the cold concrete under his bare feet and slowly walked to the stair entryway. Feeling his heart rate speed up, he stopped just on the edge of the first stair. Looking down the long stairway that eventually met the side walk below, he took a deep shuttering breath.

And stepped down.

Crickets began to sing as Inuyasha stared wide eyed at his left foot on the second stair, barely breathing. A smirk slowly appeared on his face, and he swallowed the yell of joy that almost escaped. His hunch was right. Without his demon blood tying him down, he could leave. Looking at the bright lights of Tokyo, his hands formed into tight fists. Though he wanted to run down the steps in abandon and _keep running_ until his legs gave out, he knew he had to be smart about this. Wrenching himself from the stairs, he slowly crept to the storage shed in the backyard. Once inside, he coughed slightly at the smell of dust and grabbed a small duffel bag nestled in a corner. Double checking to make sure all his new cloths were inside, he grabbed a thin black jacket with matching shirt and jeans and quickly changed. Now adorned in all black, he grabbed the duffel and sat behind some bushes with a view of the downstairs and bedroom windows.

Now Inuyasha would wait for the girls to go asleep. After that…_he would be gone._

…

Kagome stared blearily at her ceiling, blue eyes tired and worried. Sighing heavily she massaged her temples and willed herself to go to sleep. "It's all his fault I can't sleep," she muttered, glaring at the ceiling like it was Inuyasha himself. After the fiasco this morning, Kagome hadn't seen a glimpse of him all day. Even when she made a cup of ramen as a sort of peace offering at lunch, when she came back to the tree the cup was untouched and cold. This silent treatment was worse than when they first met, and it left her confused and _hurt._

_We were doing so good, he seemed to be adjusting well from what I could tell then __**this **__happens! What's so bad about it being a new moon anyway?_ But even if she wanted to, Kagome couldn't aim her frustration at the dog hanyou, somehow the new moon was an _extremely touché subject_ for him.

"I just wish I knew _why_ so I could help or something," Kagome exclaimed quietly, mussing with her comforter. Knowing that she would not be sleepy for a while now, Kagome left her bed and walked to the kitchen. Wincing at the 12:45 am that blared from the microwave, Kagome just knew she would be exhausted the rest of the morning. Grabbing a cup for some water, she shuffled to the fridge in her light blue flannel pants and dark blue tank top. Glancing out the kitchen window as she took a sip, she suddenly spewed the water out and dropped to the floor.

There was someone just behind bushes outside. A_ stranger._

Gulping down a shriek, Kagome tried to calm down the frantic beating of her heart. Maybe it was just her imagination, eyes fooling her sleep deprived mind. Biting her lip, she slowly inched her way up the countertop until she was able to see ever-so-slightly past the window sill. Due to the moon missing, it was already hard to distinguish the black-ish bushes from the rest of the black-ish yard. Thankfully though, the tiny back porch light was on and shed a dim glow, letting Kagome see if she focused.

Suddenly a tall shadow rose out of the shrubbery, Kagome frozen in place as she watched. It hesitated, and then slowly walked out of the bushes. Eyes widening, Kagome began to open her mouth to scream for Sango when the glow highlighted the person's face.

…_.Inuyasha?_

Her brain refused to comprehend what her eyes were showing her. That couldn't be him; this man had black hair while Inuyasha's was silver. Inuyasha eyes were gold and not the faint purple hue of this man's eyes. Inuyasha was a _half demon_, and this person was clearly _all human._

_And yet…_

The height, the posture, the _wary look_ she had seen in the brief glimpse in the light all _screamed_ Inuyasha. Watching as the Inuyasha-look-alike sneaked beyond the window, Kagome found herself crawling towards the front door on her hands and knees. Rising to her knees, she opened the door a sliver, cramming her head against the crack to see the man. Watching the silhouette walk to the stairs against the tiny lights of Tokyo, her heart began to pound when he hesitated. Holding her breath when he seemed to look back at the apartment, Kagome felt something sink to her stomach when he walked down the steps and disappeared from view.

All was still silent at the apartment. Kagome could faintly hear the cricket's chirping as she stared through the crack of the door. Though the man was gone, she felt _horribly uneasy_ and couldn't quite figure out _why._ The shadowy image of the man's face appeared in her mind, and she bit her lip. The resemblance between Inuyasha and this stranger was so _uncanny_; like Inuyasha just changed his hair color or something…Suddenly a thought struck her, more of a memory to be precise. She remembered reading something from one of Sango's books, a small paragraph about half-demons and their _monthly change… _

Running upstairs to grab her cell, Kagome shoved her feet into some gym shoes and yanked her brown jacket off the hook before rushing outside. Panting as she walked down the steps two-at-a-time, Kagome ignored the looks from other citizens when she reached the bottom. Whipping her head from left to right, she inwardly cursed Tokyo for being just as crowded at night as it was in the day.

"A-ha!" she gasped when she found a head of long black hair traveling through the throng of people. The Sango voice of her brain told her this idea was _crazy_ and she could really get into _trouble. _But a softer voice, barely heard against the screaming of the rational part of her brain, whispered that her hunch was right and to _follow him_.

So she _did. _

…

Inuyasha kept his eyes to the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets as he wove through the crowds, barely getting a second glance from the people around him. He didn't mind, it was what he _wanted_ after all. Shifting the duffel bag on his shoulder, he ignored the slightly upset feeling in his stomach.

_It's just hunger. I'm not feeling __**any**__**guilt**__ whatsoever… _

But the face he imagined Kagome would make when she realized he was gone the next day flashed through his head. The upset face when she realized all the effort into trying to befriend him had all but vanished, the expression of a person _used_ then _cast aside_ like trash. Shaking his ebony head, Inuyasha picked up the pace, trying to push the weak feelings his human night _always_ brought out of his head.

"I paid the debt of my life when I saved her from that centipede woman. I'm not tied to her anymore," he reasoned under his breath, his reason sounding feeble when it came from his mouth. Feeling his shoulders start to ache from the tension, Inuyasha spotted a bus stop bench and quickly walked towards it. Collapsing with a heavy grunt, he spotted a granola bar peeking out of the grocery bag of the young woman next to him. Smirking slightly from the way she was immersed in her cell phone conversation, he didn't even blink as he swiped it. Wincing as he crunched into it, he started to pick out the raisins and fling them onto the road.

"What I wouldn't do for some ramen," he mumbled out, stuffing the rest into his mouth. But the thoughts of the noodles ran into thinking how _Kagome_ was the one to introduce him to it. Frowning deeply, he craned his neck to look at the night sky. A flicker of blue and pale skin passed within his peripheral view and he froze. Raising his left hand to scratch his forehead, he discreetly glanced towards the building where he saw it.

_Some punk guy talking with a chick…old lady walking a dog…girl reading a newspaper in blue pajama bottoms…wait a minute!_ Facing the road again, he cursed aloud, causing the girl next to him to glare slightly before resuming her conversation.

Grabbing his bag Inuyasha set off into the crowds, he tried to keep down his frustration and slight panic. _Calm down Inuyasha, you're jumping to conclusions. There's no way that was Kagome, I was __**sure**__ that no one saw me went I left…_ But as he stomped down the sidewalk, the anxiety refused to fade; the skin at the nape of his neck tingling with the feeling of being _watched._

Eyes flashing, he muttered to himself, "One way to find out." Spotting a street leading to some rougher parts of the city, he turned to it suddenly and started fast walking. The hubbub of the main streets soon started to fade as did the crowds. Instead some rather shady looking characters idled by the old apartment buildings and small shops, glaring out at the world under the shadows that cloaked them.

Paying them no mind, Inuyasha wove through the dark sidewalks and back alleys, never looking back once. After a few minutes, he ducked into a side alley and waited. Footsteps reached his ears, and he tensed. A skimpy-clad woman walked past him, bad perfume wafting to his nose. Watching her yell into a cell into the phone in her hand, Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Guess it was just my imagin-" Rapid footsteps interrupted him, a lithe body suddenly rushing past, followed by three males clothed in dark, baggy outfits.

Eyes widening, Inuyasha watched the girl's long black hair fly behind her; the blue of her pajama pants flashing under the dim street lamps as she ran. Recognition pulsed through him and without a second thought Inuyasha joined the chase, the duffel forgotten back at the small niche in the alley.

…

Legs pumping and throat burning, Kagome gasped for air as she sprinted. Hearing the heavy thuds of the footsteps of the thugs behind her, she skidded into a narrow opening on her right. Squinting in the darkness, Kagome briefly wondered if she was just a bad-luck magnet. Or maybe even had a huge sign glued to her forehead that said: **HEY GANSTERS AND RAPISTS! I GO FOR THE CRAZIES! COME AND GET ME! **

She should have never left her bed.

Pushing off a brick wall to keep her momentum, Kagome took a chance and glanced back to see how far her pursers were behind her. "Kyaaaa!" she squealed when her foot caught the shoelace, breath knocked out of her lungs as she crashed down. Dark chuckles reached her ears, her heart racing. Scrambling up, Kagome practically threw herself into the next opening. A looming wall met her eyes, and she felt a sob rise in her throat. Whipping around, Kagome pressed herself into the wall as the three figures crept closer, the panic rising.

Their pleased whispers swept over her, the tone making her break out in a cold sweat.

Kagome was scared.

No, scratch that, she was _terrified._

Feeling her hip burn, she knew her wound opened up again as the men came closer. "W-What do you want from me?" she choked out. They halted for a brief moment, but spoke nothing, and continued to inch closer to her shivering form. Their silence frightened Kagome the most, but she couldn't find her voice to scream for help.

Suddenly the trio was scattered as another figure barreled through them, coming to a stop just in front of Kagome. Legs apart and ready to fight, Kagome stared at the back of the newcomer with watery eyes.

"You always need to be rescued Kagome. It's a pain in the ass." Mouth gaping as the sarcastic remark echoed through her ears, the happiness that erupted from her heart almost caused Kagome to faint.

_I'm saved. _

A yell tore itself from Inuyasha's mouth as he rushed the three men, slamming his fists into whatever body he could reach. Quickly knocking one out, he faced the two left with a confident smirk on his face. Easily dodging their attacks even in his human state, he chuckled at their growing anger. Suddenly a hand grabbed his ankle, almost causing him to fall over.

Growling down at the guy he 'supposedly' knocked out, Inuyasha heard Kagome scream before he felt the knife.

_Shit. Not good. _

Hissing in pain, Inuyasha lashed out at the goon with the knife, effectively hitting him on the chin and causing some teeth to loosen. Giving the guy holding his ankle a good kick to the head with his free leg, Inuyasha felt himself being smashed into the wall painfully by the last man. Suddenly there was a hollow 'thump!' and the pressure on his back released. Turning around, Inuyasha saw Kagome gripping a large rock in her hands, looking like she couldn't believe what she just did.

Feeling Kagome's eyes turn to him, Inuyasha couldn't look away as she analyzed him. "…Is that really _you_ Inuyasha?" she whispered, stepping closer to him. Feeling his ears burn, he whipped his head to the side before scoffing, "Who else would save your scrawny hide wench?" A moment of silence followed his statement, when suddenly he felt something hard smack his right bicep.

"What the hell-" "You're such a JERK!" Gulping at the fury in her voice, Inuyasha quickly backed into the wall as Kagome began to pummel his chest with her fists.

"All I've done was try to be nice to you yet you _still always _push me away! We were doing so well then you go and pull a stunt like _this!_ I was so _scared _Inuyasha when you left! Scared that you would be _found_ and _put _back into a center again! Or worse! Is it really _so bad_ to be living with me and Sango at the apartment Inuyasha? Did I _say _or _do_ something to piss you off? Tell me! W-what…what is so _b-bad_…about _staying_ with me…?"

Feeling her fists clutch his shirt and hearing the wobble in her voice, Inuyasha _swore _he heard the walls around his heart crack, and seeing Kagome cry pushed him off the _deep end._ Grabbing her in a tight embrace, Inuyasha nuzzled the top of her head slightly in a soothing manner, and almost smiled when her pleasant scent reached his nose.

_Even when I'm human she smells good…_

Feeling her heartbeat race against his chest, he felt a warm, dizzy sensation pass over his body, and found himself relaxing. "I'm sorry Kagome…don't cry anymore...k'?" he whispered hoarsely, feeling his body getting heavier by the second. Spots swam in Inuyasha's vision, and he groaned as his left shoulder throbbed. His knees buckled and he heard Kagome gasp in surprise. Faintly hearing her voice calling out his name, he breathed in her pleasant smell before his world went black.

…

Kagome gratefully accepted the cup of hot tea Sango gave her and took a sip, eyes never leaving Inuyasha's face as Sango sat down beside her. The clock showed 2:01 am from the wall clock in Kagome's room, but Kagome knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight. Not after all _that_ happened, and Inuyasha was taking her bed for the night.

"It's still hard to _believe_ it's Inuyasha. I mean, I thought those theories in my books about half-demons going human for a single night every month was just _theories._ But, I guess it's really true." Kagome nodded slightly, still watching Inuyasha's bandaged chest go up and down.

_In and out. _

Hearing her companion yawn, Kagome glanced to Sango to see that she was exhausted. Of course anybody would be tired after being woken up in the middle of the night to open the door for a wounded hanyou-turned-human and the girl who was _supposed_ to be asleep in her room.

"Sango-chan, go back to sleep. I'm not tired and I'll watch after Inuyasha," she gently suggested, causing Sango to glare weakly at her. "…Fine. I'll go to bed Kagome-chan, but when I wake up in a few hours, expect the lecture of _your life. _For _both_ of you." Nodding, Kagome gazed into the brown depths of her tea as Sango exited; the only sounds reaching her ears were the ticking of the clock and Inuyasha's breathing.

Tapping her fingers idly against the white cup, Kagome studied Inuyasha for the thousandth time in the half-hour they returned home. He had the exact sleeping face she first saw him with when they met, so calm compared to his _other_ faces she had seen. Eyes drifting to his bare chest, Kagome blushed wildly.

_To think I was hugged into the __**same**__ chest just a mere half-hour ago…I __**really**__ should put another shirt on him._ But that would also mean _touching _him, and Kagome felt very _shy_ at the thought. Kagome had been hugged by boys before, but they were always from old class friends whom were attached at the time, or from her one boy cousin Akira. It was mildly pleasant feeling to be embraced by the opposite sex, but with Inuyasha it was entirely _different_ ball of wax.

The first thing that sprang to mind was _hot._

His skin was unbelievably warm, like he was out in the hot sun all day, and was incredibly _toasty_ after walking about on a cold, spring night.

The second thing Kagome noticed was his _smell._

He didn't stink of sweat or body spray like some other guys she met, but the only way she could describe it was he smelled like a _man._ A deep, musky scent with a hint of soil and pine needles because of all the time he spent outside. He had smelled _good._

The third was the _strength_ Kagome felt in his arms.

He had held her firmly, like she would evaporate if he loosened his grip. She could feel the tendons of his arms ripple when he had squeezed her slightly, and the smooth firmness of his chest against hers. Kagome had witnessed his superhuman strength first hand when he saved her for the first time, and briefly felt it when he supported her weight on the piggy-back ride home. But to be fully _enveloped_ in that _power_…she couldn't help but feel _safe_ in those arms, and wondered what it would feel like to be held by him when he was a half-demon again.

The last one, was his _heartbeat_.

She heard it first, because her cheek and ear was pressed right over it. Though it sounded the same as her _own_ heart, it seemed to have an inner power of its own. The '**thump-thumps**' were _deeper_ somehow, and the vibrations of the pumping organ against her skin made her breath catch. It was the most _comforting_ sound Kagome had ever heard.

All of these things had rushed Kagome's senses the moment she was pulled into his embrace, which led her to be mighty confused. She remembered her anger and sadness _melting away_, and the way his voice sounded so _small_ when he apologized. Kagome could tell he didn't say 'sorry' often, if _at all._

_Then why tonight? Did he feel guilty about trying to run away, or was it when I started crying did he break down?_ Either way, his sudden affection made her head _spin_ and a tiny part of her _relished_ the closeness of that moment. Placing her cold tea on her desk, Kagome knelt by his head on the carpet. Her mind blank as she stared at the ceiling, Kagome basked in the momentary peace only the night could bring; oddly happy even after all the trouble the last few days.

"…Kikyou…?"

Startling at the raspy question, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha barely awake, staring at her with bleary violet eyes.

_Kikyou…? Where have I heard that name before? Wait…didn't he first call me something like that when he first woke up?_ Saving the thought for later, she gently corrected him; "No Inuyasha, it's me Kagome. We're back the apartment. You should go back to sleep." He looked puzzled for a moment, before shaking his head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears, and refocused on her.

"…Kagome. Right. You're Ka-go-me," he stated, nodding slightly as if to reassure himself that he was right. A giggle threatened to escape her throat at his slightly childish manner, but sobered pretty quickly when he asked his next question.

"Kagome…can I rest my head on your lap?" Feeling a blush that would make a tomato jealous rise to her cheeks, it didn't help at all when he stared at her with his big violet eyes. Not trusting her voice, Kagome wordlessly stood up and shuffled on her bed; the blush spreading to the roots of her hair when he moved his head on her folded thighs. Sighing blissfully, Inuyasha looked up at Kagome through his fringy bangs. "You're not gonna cry anymore…right?" Almost fully convinced that he was delirious from blood loss, Kagome only nodded mutely.

Seeming satisfied, he yawned as he shut his eyes, his words slightly slurred as he mumbled out: "Good…it makes me feel bad…when you cry…" Kagome continued to stare down at him for several more minutes, the words spinning in her head. She felt the skin of her legs under his head tingle and heat pool into her stomach, making her feel slightly light-headed. Leaning against the wall to her right, she caught her breath.

Lifting her hand and gently moving some hair out of his eyes, Kagome suddenly felt _very tired._ Closing her eyes, she was asleep within minutes, a small smile fixed to her lips.

…

Inuyasha felt very refreshed when he woke up, which was odd, seeing as he didn't sleep very often and when he did it was a very restless sleep. Rubbing the grit out of his eyes, he froze when his surroundings finally registered to his brain. Rising up slowly, Inuyasha realized that he was in _Kagome's room._ Unsure to how exactly he got there, he hissed at a painful twinge in his shoulder. Glancing down, his golden eyes widened at the thick bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and parts of his chest, then the memories of last night flashed through his mind.

_That's right…I left the apartment during the new moon and wandered into the slums…somehow Kag-wait! That's right, she followed me and-shit where is she?_ Feeling the sheets move slightly behind him, Inuyasha whipped around to find Kagome asleep sitting up; dried blood slightly splattered on her pajamas. Breathing easier when he saw she was mostly unharmed, it puzzled him on how she fell asleep in such a weird position.

_It's weird how her legs are folded. Almost like someone was lying on her la—_

A brief lapse of thought.

Suddenly it clicked, and the blood rushed to his cheeks. _What in the seven hells happened last night that caused me to end up in her lap?_ But the memories were foggy just after the point where he found Kagome cornered by the three men. Stomping down the anger that boiled in his belly, he hoped that whatever he did to those _bastards_ hurt like _hell._ Slowly moving from the bed, he went to the window and opened it.

The brisk 6am air cleared his head slightly, and he glanced at Kagome. Placing his right hand on his wounded shoulder, Inuyasha walked back to the bedside. Grabbing the semi-thick light blue duvet from the foot of the bed, he placed it lightly around her shoulders; avoiding looking at her face as he did so. Walking away, he killed the urge to look back at the sleeping girl as he left the room, closing the window behind him with a soft 'click'.

…

A good 20 minute drive down the road from the apartment, and another 5 minute drive up the winding driveway, Shinji Yakamura sat rigidly in his study in the private estate, brown eyes sharp as he stared at the flat screen across from his desk. Bold headlines flashed across the screen, photos of a man cut across his stomach, shoulders, and legs in crescent slashes lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. The name **Yao Kenshou** was coupled with 'brutally assassinated' and 'murders the work of serial killer?'

Frowning heavily, he sighed before turning off the screen with a touch of a button. That was two men that Shinji knew personally that were killed, and he had a sinking feeling that it was no _coincidence._

"Shinji? What are you doing up so early?" Smile immediately showing on his face, he looked to the beautiful older woman hovering in the doorway. Getting up from his chair, he crossed the room in three strides and swept her in his arms, placing a solid kiss on her lips. Smiling wider at her flustered blush, he wove a hand through her short brown hair and said: "Good morning my dear. How long have you been up?"

Shrugging slightly, she giggled when he placed a light kiss on her neck, hands gripping her shoulders possessively. "Still in after-wedding bliss Shinji?" she asked, and outright laughed at the pout that formed on his lips. "My dear, being married to _you_ will _always_ have me in honeymoon bliss," he stated, twirling her around in a slight spin before clasping both her hands in his own. "Now I know you came to ask me something, speak out my blossom. What is it you desire?" he asked, getting a sheepish grin in return.

"Well…it's Kagome dear. Have you heard from her lately?" Grinning knowingly at her question, he placed a hand on her hip and started to lead her out of the office. "I actually heard from her 2 weeks ago today, calling me to say that she got some stronger _help_ and to congratulate you for being so _sneaky_ with the contract." The woman smiled happily; glad to know her oldest was safe out of her reach, even if she had to _slightly_ black-mail her to do it. A thought occurred to her, causing the smile to widen.

"Shinji, why don't we visit Kagome sometime this week? I haven't seen the apartment since she moved in a month ago and I want to see what she and Sango-san have done to the place. I know you're awfully busy most of the time, but I think it would make her happy if we _all_ went. Please say yes." Staring into her deep eyes, Shinji fell in love with the woman all over again. Whispering his lips over her temple he answered, "I would give you the _moon_ if you but asked. Considerate done. _All_ of us will go see Kagome's humble abode in a small family reunion."

The smile Kagome's mother sent his way whisked away his troubles, and he didn't think about the killings for the rest of the day.

**It's dooooooooone. Yes! How did you all like the romance huh? I hope Inuyasha didn't come out as too OOC durning the hug sequence, but he _was_ a bit loopy from the blood loss and pain and had his _human_ emotions to deal with. I personally like the bit with Shinji/Kag's Mom; I view them as the mushy, honey-moon couple except in their 40's XD. Next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome try to figure out their feelings about each other without upsetting the delicate balance of the house, and how will Kagome's family feel about knowing their daughter is being 'protected' by a **_**half-demon?**_** Find out next time :) **

**Please review, they are the blood and other vital stuffs of this story, and can't live without them. **

_**NokaNinja**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. Apologies for the extreme, **_**extreme**_** lateness of this chapter, life decided to show up for an unplanned visit. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors.**

**Enjoy **

Ch.10

"Oh good you're awake. Did you have a good _rest_ Inuyasha?"

White canine ears twitched when Sango's voice reached him, and a blush threatened to creep across his cheeks.

_Oh hell! Don't tell me Sango saw me in my human state sleeping on Kagome's lap! I'll never live it down if she di—_

"Why don't you come down and _spar_ with me? I've been wanting to _test_ your skills in combat." Feeling his eyebrow twitch at the 'no-nonsense' tone she used, Inuyasha looked down from his perch in the tree to see her waltz away towards the backyard.

"Feh!" he scoffed, but dropped down anyway. Breathing the early morning air, he reckoned it was still about 6:30 in the morning. Walking towards the backyard, his curiosity piqued when his golden eyes roved over exercise equipment and practice dummies spread all over the grass. Finding the female guard stretching her arms, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he took in her outfit.

Instead of her normal pink and green kimono, Sango was garbed in a black, skin-tight leotard with adorning pink armor. It looked well worn, with visible scuffs and slight dents on the shoulder and kneepads. Long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, she cracked her knuckles before facing the hanyou with a slight smile. Grabbing a huge object at her feet, Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly when he recognized the shape as a giant boomerang. Faint demonic _youki_ reached his nose, and he realized the material was made from old _demon bones._

"…You're an _exterminator_." It was more of a statement than a question, and her grin set his nerves on edge. "You're _that_ surprised? Guess your powers of observation are extremely_ dull_ Inuyasha." Growling at the laugh in her voice, Inuyasha felt the need to _punch_ something. "Enough chatter woman! Are we gonna fight or what?" he spat out, digging his feet into the grass to get better footing. Sango simply smiled before launching towards him in a flurry of black and pink.

Inuyasha found himself on the defensive as the exterminator launched some powerful attacks with her boomerang, not giving him an inch to strike back. Annoyance welled in his belly, because he knew if he didn't turn the tables he'd be brought to the ground.

_And NO ONE brings me to my knees. _

Batting the blunt object aside, Inuyasha took to the air, only to be shot down again when the weapon was thrown right into his torso. Crashing to the ground with the air knocked out of him, Inuyasha saw Sango smirk at him from a few feet away. "That's it…no more mister _nice_ guy!" he exclaimed, tossing the boomerang aside and charging her with his claws out-stretched. They clashed with an explosion of claws and steel, Sango holding him back with a katana she produced from sheath at her hip.

For countless minutes the pair fought this way, attacking and defending in turn until their hearts were pounding in their ears. The annoyance and frustration that weighed down Inuyasha before started to trickle away, and soon the rush of adrenaline that came with a good fight flowed through him and he actually started to have _fun._ Sango seemed to feeling the same way; an excited glimmer entering her eyes and the air around them seemed to lighten considerably. Crashing together again, Inuyasha saw an opportunity. Smirking ruthlessly at her, he swept his left leg underneath hers, causing a grunt of surprise to pass her lips before she fell backwards.

Panting heavily and chests heaving, light brown connected with molten gold. Inuyasha was leaned over her, his right hand grasping her neck in a soft grip while her sword tip was pressed lightly against his jugular. No one moved for a few moments, the battle of wills still being fought with their eyes. Suddenly Sango smiled a sort of bright smile that caught Inuyasha off guard, before lowering her sword from his neck.

"I surrender. Good match Inuyasha." Drawing his hand away from her, Inuyasha backed up to give the guard some space.

"I don't get you. You chew my ear off the other day then you suddenly spar with me like we're buds or something. Aren't you angry that I tried to _leave_ yesterday?" he asked bluntly, giving her a confused stare as he sat on his haunches. She didn't answer at first, choosing to stare at the morning sky. After a brief pause, Sango spoke: "I wouldn't say I was _angry_ when you tried to leave. I sort of understand you're reasoning for wanting to go, there was a time in my life when all I _wanted_ to do was _run away_ from all my problems and the _unfamiliar_. But then I met Kagome-chan, and she _changed_ that. She _changed _me."

Inuyasha frowned before thinking aloud: "Why are you even _with _Kagome anyway? If you really are an _exterminator_, why aren't you _out there_ doing your job?" A shadow passed over Sango's face, and her eyes lost their sparkle. Inuyasha immediately felt that this was dark territory and wished he hadn't have opened his big mouth. Deep silence passed, but just before Inuyasha said anything, Sango spoke with a voice as soft as the wind.

"I was a demon exterminator, born and raised for the business. My family was from a long line of exterminators, going as far back as the _feudal era_. My father was the head of the business, and chief fighter while my younger brother Kohaku and I were apprentices. I trained mostly to protect my family and Kohaku, who was rather sweet and hated violence. Our father pushed us though, and soon we were both going on missions with the rest of them to control demon pests and rouge demons in the cities and the countryside. The job we received that day seemed normal, a spider demon was causing some problems at a small inn and the owner called on us to kill it. Kohaku didn't want to come, but I pushed him to agree. Once we got there, we found the demon and killed it easily. But that's when everything went _wrong._ Next thing I knew, my father and uncles and cousins were lying on the ground _dead,_ and Kohaku's weapon dripped with their _blood._ He attacked me and wounded me in the back before taking his own weapon and _stabbing himself_. It was only then did I realize that a spider web leading to the real spider demon, which disguised itself as the owner and lured all of us there, was controlling him. I managed to slay him, and Kohaku returned to his normal self again. But the wound and grief was too great, and he died in my arms."

The tale came alive in Inuyasha's mind, and through the evident pain in her voice he felt a sort of _kinship_ to the girl. He _too_ knew what it was like to watch his _only family_ be brutally slaughtered, and able to do _nothing_ about it. Any darker brooding was interrupted when Sango continued to talk: "I felt so _alone_, and _hated_ myself for being unable to stop it from happening. The only thing that kept me from committing_ suicide_ and joining them was knowing that my brother would want me to be_ alive and happy._ So I continued living, doing odd jobs and trying to keep my families ideals alive. Then I was hired by Kagome's stepfather to be a personal guard for her. It took a while, but she managed to crack my shell and make me smile again. And for that simple gift, I swore to myself to protect her to the best of my ability so that I wouldn't lose her."

Sango then sat up and stared right into Inuyasha's eyes, the solemnest residing within made him look away.

"To be honest when I first saw you, I had a deep feeling in my gut that you would be a _problem_. You seemed to prove that the first few days you were awake and even _more so_ when Kagome-chan was almost kidnapped. But she _refused_ to give you back, seeing something in you that I _couldn't._ And it wasn't until I opened the door last night to see you _bleeding_ and _unconscious_ did I manage to see a _glimmer _of it. You had the chance to become _free_, yet you chose to defend Kagome-chan instead. Any anger I had for you before was gone, and this spar proved that if you could win against _me,_ then I _know _that Kagome-chan is in capable hands."

Inuyasha continued to look at the ground even when she had left, an unspoken statement hanging above his head.

Sango unofficially gave him her _trust_, and he knew she had _fully accepted _him into this odd little family.

Another crack appeared on the barriers of Inuyasha's heart, whether he noticed or not.

…

Kagome was awakened by the meowing of Buyo, staring up at her from the carpet with an annoyed look on his chubby face that screamed 'feed me!'

"Alright, alright you fat cat I'm coming," she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stretched. Getting slowly to her feet, she winced as her legs were forced to move after being _still_ for so long. Suddenly the memories of last night rushed her, and Kagome found herself completely awake with a _blush_ on her cheeks.

"Oh Kami how am I supposed to face him when we practically _shared a bed_ together?" she screeched, both hands placed on her burning face. "W-wait a second Kagome you're jumping the gun again. He was _obviously _delusional from the loss of blood and wasn't in his right frame of mind, and probably won't remember a _thing!_ And besides we didn't _do anything_ except _sleep_ so they're really isn't _anything_ to _fuss_ over," she mumbled, almost treading on Buyo's tail as she paced.

But even if Inuyasha _didn't_ remember all he _said_ or _did_ last night, didn't stop Kagome from _remembering_ them.

_It's going to be a looong day…_

…

Kagome stared glumly at the basket in her hands, filled with dirty laundry from her and Sango's rooms. "This is cruel even for _you_ Sango-chan," she mumbled forlornly, before starting the trek to the washing machines in the hall closet. When Kagome had walked into the kitchen at 10:45 to feed Buyo his late breakfast, Sango seemed oddly cheerful as she bustled around the room, and Kagome briefly pondered if Sango had forgotten the 'lecture' she was supposed to receive the next day. All thoughts came to a halt when Sango gave her a bright smile and stated; "Oh good morning Kagome-chan! By the way, your punishment for not getting me to help with Inuyasha last night is to do _all_ the laundry for the week."

_Not cool, Sango-chan. Not cool._

Of all the chores Kagome was introduced to in her life, she hated doing laundry with a _passion._ It absolutely bored her to _tears_, so when the pair moved into the new apartment, both girls agreed to swap their hated tasks: Sango would take care of the laundry while Kagome would take the vacuuming and the cleaning of all the floors. The rest of the chores were split 50/50. Since then Kagome hadn't done a _single load_, and for Sango to make her do _all_ the laundry for the rest of the week was _unbelievable._

"She really meant _business_," Kagome moaned as she opened the door to the cramped room, scrunching her nose at the slight mildew smell that greeted her. Shivering from the air vent above her head, Kagome looked at the various knobs cryptically. Flicking the water temperature knob to 'Cold', and the water level knob to 'Extra High', Kagome hunted for the detergent as the machine came to life.

"Come on you stupid thing! Where are you?" she muttered, starting to get irritated. Finally locating the liquid detergent behind some towels, she poured a decent amount before starting to put in the cloths. 5 minutes and many sighs later, Kagome placed the last dirty sock into the frothy water. Dusting her hands on her shirt, Kagome's mouth puckered sourly when she realized that her tank top was still _filthy _from all the grime and _blood_ from last night.

"Might as well put that in too," she pondered aloud, tugging it over her head and tossing it inside. Clad in her navy blue bra and pajama pants, Kagome set the timer before loading up the clean clothes from the previous load in her basket. Grunting under the weight of the pile of fabric, she kicked the door open with her foot.

**THUAK! **

"Fuck!"

Eyes widening when the curse just beyond the door reached her ears, Kagome dropped the basket and rushed out, seeing Inuyasha on the hardwood floor clutching his nose. "Oh my Kami! Inuyasha are you ok? I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, kneeling in front of his sprawled legs. Glowering golden eyes grabbed blue ones, and Kagome almost backed away from the daggers he glared at her.

"Wuh the hell Kafobe? If I wabn't a debon you woub had broken by nobs!" he seethed, his words and voice sounding weird as he clutched his nose. The memories of last night rushed her again, and Kagome fought down the blush. _Great now he's mad at me! Wait he's still expecting an answer! Act normal Kagome! _

"I said I was sorry! I-I didn't know you were there because the _door_ was closed," Kagome exclaimed, her voice weak as she looked downs at the grains of the floorboards._ The floor is very interesting today, yes sir._ Inuyasha's eyebrows rose from her lack of venom, but as he glanced down something _else_ caught his eye and his breath wheezed out. Blushing madly, Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and fast walked to the end of the hallway. Feeling left out of the loop, Kagome opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he interrupted her in a slightly squeaky voice.

"…Y-You really are _weird_ wench! Walking around the _hallways_ like _that_ isn't proper!" Extremely confused as the half-demon disappeared around the corner, Kagome began to gather the fallen cloths until her hand halted over one of her white bras. The image of throwing her shirt in the washer entered her brain and her heart leaped her throat. Feeling her jaw drop, Kagome looked down to her bare chest and nearly fainted. _He saw me in m-my…!_ Gathering up the rest of the garments in a rush, Kagome high-tailed it back to her room with every intention of hiding under the bed for the rest of the day.

_Stupid laundry! _

…

Sango glanced at the entryway of the kitchen as Inuyasha stepped in, looking oddly flustered as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "Hit your nose on something Inuyasha? It looks red," she inquired, eyebrow lifting when his cheeks went rosy. "Feh!" he muttered before slipping out the glass door and into the backyard without further information. Shrugging off the behavior, Sango went back to reading her paper before the telephone rang. Picking up the receiver she droned, "Moshi Moshi this is the Higurashi residence. Can I help you?" The reply caused her face to brighten before her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No Houshi-san there is _nothing_ needing repairs." Placing a hand on her hip Sango scowled at the man on the other line. "Yes I'm _quite_ sure Houshi-san. No, there's nothing we need to be delivered. Hear my words Houshi-san, _you are not needed right now!_" The next few words made her eyes widened and jaw drop before she bellowed into the receiver, "I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!" Slamming down the phone, Sango seethed angrily, swearing that the next time that pervert came by she would give him such a wallop!

The phone rang again.

Growling as she picked up the phone, Sango spat: "You perverted handyman! I _still_ haven't changed my mi—" The color drained out of her face when a feminine voice spoke through the other end. "Oh my goodness I-I'm _so sorry _Yakamura-san! I didn't realize—"A blush dusted Sango's cheeks. "N-no ma'am, he is _nothing_ like _that_ to me! Not at all! B-but enough about me, you called for something?"

A brief silence overcame the kitchen as Sango listened to Kagome's mother chatter on the other end. Eyes widening slightly Sango repeated, "You want to visit tomorrow? Let me ask Kagome-chan if it's ok—" A hesitant pause. "Oh. Yes ma'am. I'll tell her. Hope you have a good day, goodbye." Laying the phone back on the cradle, Sango sighed wearily before heading down the hallway towards the younger girl's room to tell her the news.

_Tomorrow is going to be a loooong day. _

…**. **

Inuyasha gazed up at the clouds overhead, lying on his back atop of the shed roof. Fighting back the images of a certain _girl_ without certain _garments_ from occupying his thoughts_,_ Inuyasha tried to find things in the clouds. Making out fluffy shapes of rabbits and houses and the odd dog bone, he quickly grew bored of the kid game. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let his hearing take the lead of his senses, and listening to the wind blow through the trees and grass and the hum of insects.

_Wait…this humming is too __**loud **__for any __**normal**__ bug… _

Opening his eyes and sitting up, he gazed into the small grove of trees to his left. Catching a flicker in the shadows he launched into the trees, the buzzing getting louder with each step. Feeling the faint _youki_ tickle his demonic senses, Inuyasha caught a shadow darting towards him and instinctively slashed with his claws.

The buzzing abruptly stopped, and Inuyasha looked upon the carcass of what looked to be a large _wasp._ Brightly colored with yellow stripes and big red eyes, the insect was about the same size as Buyo; its iridescent wings flashing in the late afternoon sun. Eyeing the formidable-looking stinger warily, Inuyasha crouched down to further inspect the thing.

"A Demonic Insect huh. From what I heard they like the really _hot _and_ dry_ places, and always travel in swarms. So the million dollar question is: what's a loner doing in Kagome's _backyard_?" Suddenly the skin of demonic bug began to wither and within seconds the body turned to dust. Frowning as the breeze slowly blew the small mound of remains away, Inuyasha felt unsettled. _It isn't normal for this kind of demon to be way out here…_

Suddenly a different sound drifted to his ears, the sound light and slightly soothing to his ears as it formed his name. "Kagome's calling me…"he muttered, looking towards the direction of the apartment. Glancing back at the spot where he felled the small demon, Inuyasha quickly turned back and ran towards the apartment grounds. A few seconds later he passed through the trees and bushes to see Kagome wandering the grounds with a ramen cup in her hand. Huffing in slight relief that she was fully clothed this time, he frowned at the slightly nervous look on her face.

"Oh Inuyasha there you are. Are you hungry? Here have some ramen." Pushing the cup at Inuyasha, she gave him a strained smile and twiddled with her fingers. "Alright Kagome, what's going on?" Startled at his abruptness Kagome saw the stern look Inuyasha was giving her and quickly lost her false composer.

"My Mama, brother and step-father are coming for a visit tomorrow!" she cried out, giving him a frantic look before starting to pace. Incredibly unimpressed Inuyasha drawled out; "And this is bad because…?" "Well, that's the thing it isn't bad, it could actually be good!" Kagome answered, stopping back in front of him with a scheming glint in her eyes. Looking back at the half-demon she saw he looked mighty confused, even going as far as to tilt his head ever-so-slightly to the side.

_Cute! _

"Ok Inuyasha here's the thing: I know my Mama is using this visit to check on me, but it also may have to do with how you're doing on your job as my _extra protection_. If my Mama sees how well I could do_ without_ the help she thinks I need from _you, _then I might just be able to convince her that I _don't_ need a demon bodyguard and I could set you free!" Kagome inwardly cheered as the realization showed on his face, and gave herself a mental pat on the back for thinking of the idea.

"I see where you're going with this, but what am _I_ supposed to do?" Inuyasha questioned, crossing his arms across his firm chest. "You would just need to stand in a corner looking professional and intimidating like the guard they expect to find. But don't worry, just let me handle all the work," she stated, waving away his question with a flick of her wrist. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered 'women' under his breath, when suddenly he found her attention completely centered on him.

Feeling pinned to the cement like some sort of butterfly on display under glass, Inuyasha tried to keep his gaze on a distant tree as Kagome studied his form. Her gaze seemed to set his skin on fire as she looked at his face, catching that she seemed to look thoughtful in his peripheral vision. "What?" he barked, desperately wanting her gaze elsewhere before he'd say something stupid and embarrass himself.

_Because what she thinks of me doesn't matter. __**AT ALL. **_

"It's just… you'll probably need to wear something a bit _nicer_ for tomorrow. Like one of those button-up shirts from the store," Kagome implied, looking over the red t-shirt that had some dirt and grass stains. "Feh, whatever. If it gets my freedom I'll play dress up. But no tie got that!" Smiling softly at his gruff answer, Kagome recalled something peculiar.

"Hey Inuyasha, what were you doing in those trees when I called you? Were you running?" Halting before he could lift the strand of noodles to his mouth, Inuyasha grew pensive at her question. Glancing at Kagome, he stated: "Feh. What _I_ do is none of _your_ business wench." Ignoring the heat of her eyes as she glared at him and the sharpish tone she used when she said she was going back inside, Inuyasha waited for the glass door to slam before looking back at the trees. As the wind rustled through his hair, Inuyasha growled when the thought of that Demonic Insect.

_I can't tell Kagome. Not until I find out if it being there was a __**fluke**__, or something __**else**__… _

Slurping up the ramen, Inuyasha thought of the girls inside the apartment, and hoped that the single wasp was just a mistake and not a sign of troubling times ahead.

…**.**

Kagome wiped her brow as she checked the chicken roasting in the oven, smiling wearily at the delightful smell wafting from the meat. "Chicken is coming along great Sango-chan, how's the salad?" Sango smirked at Kagome as she continued to toss the large bowl of salad, and answered; "Fine Kagome-chan, not much has changed the last time you came into the kitchen, which was _five minutes ago_." Sango giggled at the slightly surprised look on the girl's face, causing Kagome to grin sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Sango-chan, I'm just a little _nervous_. This is an important visit for Inuy-_us_, and I want things to be _perfect_ for when Mama comes over." Hoping that the older women didn't catch her slip of the tongue, Kagome grabbed another rag and went back into the living room to continue cleaning. Sango shook her head slightly before putting the salad into the refrigerator. Walking out into the living room, she sighed when she saw Kagome cleaning the coffee table for the _3__rd_ time in the past 20 minutes, scrubbing at some invisible spot on the surface.

"You know Kagome-chan, you sent Inuyasha upstairs at 3 o'clock to get ready. Its 3:26 now and he _still_ hasn't come down. I suggest you go check on him so that the _both of you_ won't be _late_ when your family comes at 4." And like magic, once the word 'late' came out of her mouth, the table was forgotten as Kagome ran to her bathroom in slight panic. A record 8-minute shower later, Kagome ran from her bathroom to her room right across the hall. Quickly donning undergarments, Kagome thanked the stars that she had picked and ironed her outfit last night and dressed. Grabbing her hair dryer, she sat before her mirror and actually took the time to blow dry it, brushing the tresses until dry and shining. Adding mascara and shiny lip-gloss, she stood up and gave a last once over in front of the mirror.

The white dress fluttered just above her knees, the skirt airy and light while the baby doll top was tight and scooped to show a sliver of cleavage. To add a bit of 'grown up' flair, Kagome added a dark gray-cropped blazer, sleeves ending at her elbows. Glancing down towards her hope chest, she opened it and added the final touch. Clasping the chain underneath her hair, she held the heart shaped locket in her palm, made a silent wish, and then let it rest just above her cleavage. Nodding in approval, Kagome exited the room.

Seeing 3:47 on the clock, she looked up the stairs leading to Sango's own apartment and slowly ascended the steps. Walking past the small kitchenette, Kagome went to the bathroom door. Hearing scuffling and snorting in anger from the other side, she gave a quiet knock.

"Inuyasha it's almost time. How's it going in there?" The movement halted, and then a muffled 'Feh!' answered before the door opened. Hair slightly wet and steam escaping in a rush, Kagome suddenly thought that he looked like just stepped out of a harlequin romance novel, with the light surrounding him while his white shirt was open in the front to show the tanned skin underneath. _Looks like the shoulder wound healed up nicely…_ Blushing, Kagome averted her gaze as he stomped past her, smelling like a bar of soap.

Following him into the kitchen/family room, Kagome greeted Inuyasha's back as he fumbled with the tiny buttons; muttering curses under his breath. Wordlessly crossing in front of him, she knocked aside his hands gently and began to button up the shirt. A silence fell as she worked. A sort of silence similar to the one she felt after he asked to sleep on her lap.

The air was heavy, and getting hotter by the second. Keeping her eyes trained on her hands, she barely breathed lest his clean smell knocked her senseless again. Quicker than Kagome imagined, she finished buttoning the second-to-last hole, leaving the collar to flare slightly. Her fingers smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on his shoulders before lingering there and for the life of her Kagome couldn't move her hands away.

The hot air seemed to enter her lungs and travel to her belly, curling and rolling itself into a warm, _pulsing_ ball. The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before, and it _scared_ her when she found that she _liked_ it. The room seemed to sway and Kagome dimly realized she was holding her breath. Letting it hiss out through her teeth, her eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha beginning to lean closer.

**Ding Dong! **

Reality crashed through the moment and Kagome suddenly remembered the visit she spent _all day_ preparing for. Inwardly cursing herself for becoming distracted, she mumbled at Inuyasha to tuck in his shirt into his jeans before coming downstairs, and walked past him. Hearing Sango greet her family as she walked downstairs, Kagome plastered a smile on her face before stepping into her role as hostess.

…

He could hear the new voices echo as the party traveled about downstairs, while he stood frozen at the top of the stairs. The plan seemed simple enough when Kagome pulled him aside after breakfast to remind him. Kagome would show the guests around the apartment first, then after the tour was over he would walk into the living room, get introduced to her family, then get comfy in a corner and pretend to give a hoot about his duties as Kagome sweet-talked the parents into handing over his freedom. His outfit was picked out (no tie included) and all he had to do was shower, get dressed, and stay out of the way of the girls as they cleaned and cooked up a small feast. Simple.

Until the _damn_ shirt began to give him problems.

He hated that Kagome had called him out when in a somewhat vulnerable state (unable to button up a shirt was so _unmanly_) but what he hated even more was that she looked so _perfect_ when he opened the door. Feeling underdressed compared to her; he had tried to distance himself by going into Sango's kitchenette and finish getting ready.

_I almost __**had**__ them too…until the wench decided to interfere._

But even though he should had stopped her, the light tugging of her fingers as she pulled the fabric and the smell of her shampoo seemed to steal his voice away. Unable to look anywhere but the top of her head, his heart was pounding in his ears when Kagome had _finally_ buttoned up the last button. The feeling of her fingers brushing his shoulders was a bit surprising, but pleasant and he didn't draw away when she left them there.

The _closeness_ of everything reminded him of the _last_ time a woman was this close and had caused _feelings_ to erupt down his spine. Surprisingly he didn't linger on old memories, but focused more on how much he _wanted_ to draw her closer to himself. And he _would have_, if the doorbell didn't sound at the exact moment.

_Thank Kami it __**did.**__ I don't want anymore awkward moments thankyouverymuch._ Shaking his head, Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when her heard Kagome's soft laughter along with other voices enter the kitchen. Rubbing a purple bead from his necklace for some assurance, he slowly tread downstairs and walked into the living room just as the group entered.

Feeling many eyes focus on him, he fought back the urge to glare and cross his arms when telltale gasps entered his ears. "Mama, Yakamura-san and Souta, I would like to introduce you to Inuyasha, my new bodyguard." Looking up from the floor at Kagome's introduction, Inuyasha's eyes first found a young boy's, whose mouth was open like a fish. Next came a pretty older woman with a short brunette bob. Her reaction was a soft smile, her eyes twinkling like he had seen Kagome's do. Right behind her was a distinguished looking older man, and for an instant Inuyasha saw shock on his face, before it was immediately replaced with a mask of aloofness.

"Whoa sis! I've never seen one with _cat ears_ before!" Feeling a vein pulse on his neck, Inuyasha tried to keep from hitting the boy. Luckily, Kagome did it for him. "Souta don't be rude! He's a _dog_ hanyou, so they're _dog _ears," she hissed after whacking him on the back of the head. Feeling the mother's eyes center on said ears, Inuyasha felt them twitch.

"Inuyasha, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yakamura Esaki and I hope my daughter has been treating you well." Inuyasha was startled to see her bow to him, but after a tense pause he inclined his head with a short bob. "Now I'm sure Inuyasha needs to get back to his duties. Why don't we go to the kitchen for some pre-meal snacks as the chicken cools?" Efficiently steering her family towards the kitchen, Kagome's plan failed when Yakamura spoke out, "I'm sure Inuyasha could use something to eat. Come join us lad."

Mentally slapping her forehead, she gave the hanyou a 'sorry' look as they both entered the kitchen. Grabbing a platter of cooled raspberry ice-tea from the freezer, Sango drifted from each guest until it was empty, the soft chatter between Kagome and her Mother doing little to calm Inuyasha's nerves. Leaning against the counter, he trained his eyes to the floor, swirling the dark liquid around the cup. Feeling eyes on him, he looked down to his left to see Souta still gawking at him. Fighting the urge to growl at the boy, Inuyasha's attention was captured again when Kagome drifted past him to get the snacks. Unwillingly his eyes drifted to her profile, tracing the shape of her button nose and full lips with his eyes. A second later Kagome drifted away again, letting the half-demon compose himself just before he felt another person sidle up to him.

"So Inuyasha, how are you keeping up with Kagome's antics so far? Not being too stubborn I hope?" Flicking his golden eyes to Yakamura, Inuyasha sensed a hint of seriousness underlying the airy question. Racking his mind for an appropriate answer, his eyes widened when the elder let out a deep laugh and smacked Inuyasha soundly on the back while exclaiming, " No need to be so tense son, just want to make sure that my adorable stepdaughter hasn't been giving you allot of trouble. She could be _quite_ a handful to look after."

Although there was definite _truth_ to Yakamura's statement, Inuyasha couldn't help the slight spike in his temper when he heard him talking about Kagome as if she were _5_ and not _17_ and mostly _independent_. Shifting his face so that it was blank, he answered evenly; " Kagome-san has been extremely gracious to me since I first arrived, although in my sort time being here my _talents_ have hardly been necessary." Looking the man straight in the eye, Inuyasha found small satisfaction that he was _slightly_ taller than him.

"Infact, it's so uneventful around here that I sometimes wonder if Kagome-san hiring me was even _needed at all_."

Hearing Kagome chime that dinner was served, Inuyasha left the elder to think over his rather bold statement and hoped that he got his point across. Dinner was uneventful and filled with the clatter of utensils against the silverware and the occasional complement on the meal. Briefly looking down the long table, Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see Inuyasha eating quite neatly, taking small bites instead of stuffing his face like he usually would. _Who knew the brash hanyou had proper etiquette._

Soon afterwards the dishes were cleared away, and Kagome lead her family to have some coffee in her living room with some cream-filled pastry for dessert. As Kagome laughed at some joke Souta just retold, the young woman actually found that she had enjoyed her families' company (Yakamura included) and felt that maybe her and Inuyasha's plan might actually work. Suddenly her heart clenched, and Kagome suddenly found it somewhat harder to breathe. _That's right…I promised Inuyasha that I would free him if this worked. But…that also means he could __**leave**_. Glancing over at the silent young man in the corner of the room, Kagome felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought of him gone. Forcing her eyes to the cup in her lap, she brought up the steamy liquid and forcefully took a gulp and let the hot temperature stall her tears. _I need to stop thinking this way, after all a promise is a promise and when I get my freedom so does he._

Falling out of her reverie at the slight nudge from Sango, Kagome rejoined the conversation with a slightly strained smile on her lips. "Oh dear, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I'm afraid that we'll have to cut this lovely evening short Kagome." Looking at her mother in slight surprise, Kagome looked at the clock at realized that it was barely passed 6:30. "Aww Mom can't we stay just a little longer? I haven't even seen Inuyasha do any cool tricks yet!" Souta whined, pouting sourly. "You could stay longer Mama it's no trouble," Kagome supplied, thought she glared slightly in her brother's direction at his comment. " No, no we've intruded long enough and besides I know Shinji has some paperwork he needs to finish," she continued giving a pointed smile to the man at her side. Yakamura replied with a sigh but smiled non-the-less before looking to Kagome.

" Your Mother is right, but don't fret I'm sure we will be able to drop by again soon." Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Yakamura's eyes flicker to Inuyasha for the briefest of moments after his statement, but push it to the back of her mind when they both stood up. Letting Sango bring them their coats, Kagome motioned Inuyasha to stay at the open doorway as she followed her family outside. Ruffling Souta's hair despite his protests, she nodded to Yakamura and gave her Mama a hug. "You certainly found quite a catch Kagome. Meeting Inuyasha has put my worries at ease about your safety," her mother whispered in her ear, before releasing her daughter from her embrace.

"As I motioned before Mama, I'm already _quite safe_ here. Nothing bad has happened and frankly, the only help I've needed from Inuyasha was when I needed the pickle jar open," Kagome lied smoothly, watching her Mama's face turn thoughtful. "Well…perhaps I _have_ been a little overprotective of you Kagome, and you _do_ seem to have everything under control. Maybe if this persists I'll have to consider altering our contract." Smiling with success at taking the first big step, Kagome's face suddenly turned bright red when her mother whispered; " Though even if he is released from being your bodyguard, I strongly suggest you keep a hold of him Kagome. I'm starting to like the idea of _dog-eared grandchildren_."

Giggling at Kagome's sputtering, Esaki finally joined with her husband and young son by the top of the stairs and with barely a whisper of the wind they disappeared into the dusk. Chest heaving and face burning, Kagome whipped around at stumbled back into the apartment and ignored both Inuyasha's and Sango's questioning looks; leaving her guards to hear her muttering about 'a perverted mama' and 'taking a cold shower'.

….

Somewhere in Tokyo

Pale hands tapped the pen rhythmically on the desk surface, the humming barely heard over the sharp 'clacks'. Suddenly the humming turned into a growl and the pen was slammed into the false wood, tip embedded halfway into the surface. Chair squeaking as the occupant stood up, it prowled over to a large birdcage on the other side of the room. Inside the cage was a rather large insect, its big red eyes looked past the bars bleakly at its master. The thatch opened and the wasp easily flew out. Hovering, its tiny brain registered a command spoken telepathically by the shadowy figure, and answered with it's own silent message.

Images of a silver-haired youth entered the persons mind, face stern and golden eyes flashing just before his claws had swooped down and slain the insect's kin. Narrow eyes glowed with malice, and without warning, the Demonic Insect was sliced in two; the remains changing into dust before it touched the carpet. "So…the mongrel seems to think that he's safe from my wrath just because some spoilt brat can tolerate him for more than a week? Well, lets see how happy he feels when the past repeats itself once more," the soft voice whispered, tone showing the calm before the storm. Turning to the desk once more, the figure felt a sick grin twist onto his face and began to hum, letting his chaotic mind settle on the image of a pale woman with dark eyes as she sang the same slow, haunting tune.

**So…..I figure all my lovely readers must be pretty angry with me by now for making them wait about 4 months for an update, which I deserve. I won't start spouting excuses, because truthfully they can't change anything, but I still hope that you all will continue to read my story anyway. Btw sorry to all Kohaku fans, I wished that I could have kept him alive too, but it just didn't agree with the plotline of my story. I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and take heart that I will try to update when I can. **

**Please review; they really **_**do**_** make a difference. **

_**NokaNinja**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. I can't begin to thank all of the reviewers that put up with me. I had almost thought to give up on this story and put it on hiatus but seeing the reviews after a few months gave me the initiative again. You all have my respect and thanks. Please excuse and grammar or spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.11

As the sky began to grow dark with the descending sun, some lone rays sought out a figure sitting amongst the undergrowth. No birds rested in the branches near the figure, nor any other woodland animals stray near the area for too long. Their animal instincts knew…they knew that this _creature_ was more formidable than any beast or man. Any being with half a brain would undoubtedly realize that it was dangerous and should be left _alone_.

_And yet…_

Precisely on schedule, the dull crunches sounded underfoot of small feet and naught but five seconds later had a pale face peeped through the foliage. A relieved expression graced the round face, and the girl-woman came closer into the clearing. Smiling brightly at the still figure, she presented a water bottle and a small plate with two simple roasted fish. Kneeling within two feet of the man, she saw other previous offerings untouched and left for the insects to add to their spoils. Her smile wavered for an instant, yet she still placed the meager food down. Glancing up, she looked at him with obvious awe and without a single trace of fear. Eyes flickering to the side, her forehead scrunched slightly at the sight of a stump where an arm used to be. Even then there was no fear, but _worry_ instead.

_This will not do. _

"I don't need your pity or unnecessary worry girl. It is none of your concern." Surprised brown eyes shot to his face, yet he continued to look in

the opposite direction. At least having the decency to look abashed for staring, she fiddled with the hem of the dull grey school skirt. Even her white blazer seemed to have a grey tint to it amidst the dirt splotches that smelt of sweat and flora. His senses continued to investigate; the faint smell of blood masked under large amounts of simple soap spoke of some external injuries and the slight fidgeting of her posture suggested something amiss with her back and/or shoulders. In all but a few seconds he had deduced what might have taken an hour to a simple human to realize. But he expected nothing less from a demon of his stature.

_But what I don't understand is why she keeps coming. Even feeble, weak humans have an 'instinct' when it comes to sensing danger and power, yet this girl shows no fear for her life. Is she so stupid that she doesn't know any better…? _

Indeed in the three days she had visited, the girl had seemed a little 'off' from what he could calculate. But then again, he wasn't an expert in human matter nor did he see himself becoming so. Still…the notion of a female (regardless of demon or human decent) not even _acknowledging_ the threat of his power left him miffed to say the least. Finally glancing at her from his peripheral, the girl had amused herself with watching the setting sun and humming to herself like she had naught a care in the world.

_It's dangerous to leave your neck open to an enemy woman… _

Deciding to 'educate', he let out a blast of his recuperating youkai within a 10 meter radius of himself. The reaction was immediate. Her large brown eyes widened as the wave of pressure passed and her scent spiked with momentary surprise. Birds took to the twilight sky with loud squawks with the disturbance in the air and he could faintly hear nearby dogs start to howl and whine from their homes. Knowing that her attention was entirely focused on him once more eased his ego slightly.

Yet she _still_ had no scent of fear about her person. If anything his youkai had made her _aware _and not fearful.

_At any rate she is either extremely brave or extremely dim-witted. _

Choosing to ignore her until she left, he began his mantra to help concentrate his healing abilities to work on expelling the foreign demonic energy out of his arm so it could heal properly. It was the only reason he still choose to remain in this putrid city so he could fully recuperate before hunting down that worm's _head._ Suddenly a low murmur derailed his train of thought and it took a moment to keep himself from scowling. The murmuring continued from the direction of the girl's stomach, growing louder by the minute. He caught her staring at the cooled fish and he felt a twinge of what could be described as exasperation.

"Eat the food then disappear from my sight. Your bowel movements annoy me, and this one cannot stand human food," he commanded. Despite the commands, she still faltered and looked uncertainly from the fish to him and back again.

"This one will **not** repeat himself."

Without further ado she grabbed the fish and began to eat it with the smallest bites she could muster. When the bones were finally picked dry, she gave him a thankful smile which for some _bizarre_ reason gave him a jolt of satisfaction. Tossing aside the notion, he began to center himself once more knowing that she will leave soon and finally give him peace.

"…M-My name is Rin, can I ask what y-your name is sir?" The atmosphere grew still as Rin watched the mysterious demon's face anxiously. Every night since he had regained consciousness Rin had given her name and asked for his, yet every time he wouldn't answer. Minutes passed, and just when she was about to leave hard gold finally connected with chocolate brown since the first time he spoke to her three days ago. Struck under the solemnness of his gaze, he turned away once more.

"This one is called Sesshomaru."

…...

Inuyasha snarled angrily as he felled the second Demonic Wasp that morning, making a total of four since his encounter with the first one. Watching as it's remains turned to dust like the kin before it, Inuyasha fumbled with the beads of his necklace. "This is getting to be no fluke… these pests are up to something here and I don't like it _one bit._" Glancing around the area one last time, Inuyasha leapt back towards to complex.

_Telling Kagome about this is out of the question, don't need the wench poking her nose into unnecessary problems and causing troubles for herself. But Sango should know if anything to keep Kagome under watch. _Firm with his decision, Inuyasha was barely within two feet of the front door when muffled screams reached his canine ears. Momentary panic erupted down his spine until his nose told him just _who_ was inside. Scowling heavily (yet huffing a slight sigh in relief) Inuyasha opened the door.

Only to dodge before a fork could be imbedded into his _forehead_.

"-can't believe it! This is the LAST STRAW you pervert! I'm going to save this country's women from that 'cursed' hand of yours!"

"Now Sango-san there is no need to be so hasty-WHOA! Did I mention you have a wonderful throwing arm? Do you work out?" Feeling his left eyebrow starting to twitch, Inuyasha watched as an infuriated Sango tried to play darts with random utensils using a certain delivery man as the board. Seeing Kagome hovering by one of the corners, (looking torn between laughing and stopping Sango) even Inuyasha needed to gather some courage to come between a furious Sango with sharp objects.

"Now Sango-san it really was an accident-right Kagome-san?"

"Don't you bring Kagome-chan into this you stupid, perverted, silver-tonged—" Before Sango could launch another poor utensil at the very nervous Miroku, Inuyasha stomped into the fray.

".Alone._Now_." With that statement, the inu-hanyou had the red-faced ex-exterminator by the arm and out of the room before the other occupants could blink. Miroku peeked out from behind the slightly torn cushion used a shield and peered quizzedly towards Kagome. Kagome looked back at the blue-eyed handy-man and shrugged.

_It's a little unusual for Inuyasha to want to talk to Sango privately. I wonder what he wants to say…_

…...

"…If what you're implying is true Inuyasha then this is a problem. I think there might be something about these insects in one of my books. Let me check to make sure that this area might not be near one of their migratory spots." Inuyasha scoffed under his breath as Sango hurried to her bookshelf for the tome in question.

_Why does everyone have to second guess what I say? …Even Kikyou didn't believe me. _

A sudden glint of light derailed Inuyasha's train of thought, and he saw a collection of photo frames on a shelf. Ears twitching, he walked over and examined them. Most were of Sango and Kagome, at outings or galas and even one from a photo booth. _They both look so happy, _he thought. Tracing Kagome's face with the tip of a claw, his golden eyes focused on her cheery smile.

"Inuyasha I think I found it!"

Startled at Sango's exclamation, Inuyasha pulled himself out of his wayward thoughts and demanded, "So whatcha got?"

"According to your descriptions, the demons you have been killing sound like they are Demonic Insects but there is only one problem: my files say that their species was more or less wiped out 65 years ago." Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha walked over and grabbed the book from her hands and scanned the text. Growling angrily, he mumbled "Are you sure your information is right?" Sango stared him in the eye and stated, "Positive. My family holds one of the most reliable records on different demon species in Japan." Inuyasha swore under his breath and pushed the book back into the woman's hands before starting to pace.

Sango sighed quietly at the prowling hanyou before continuing, "Look Inuyasha I want to believe you, but whenever I make my rounds I haven't sensed at single thing."

"I know what I saw Sango. I killed those things with my own two hands, and I know that it's no coincidence that those bugs keep showing up here!" Sango stared at the hanyou for a moment longer before looking down at the book in her hands.

"…There is a _very_ slim chance that a few Demonic Insects survived or they might have interbred with another and made a hybrid close to the original. But to make sure, we would need to capture one alive." Inuyasha glanced back to Sango and felt something akin to relief.

_Maybe I am believable after all… _

"So how do we do that? Those bastards have a nasty looking stinger on their asses and probably have even nastier poison." Sango cupped her chin thoughtfully before giving Inuyasha a confident smirk.

"I think I have just the thing…but I'm gonna need your help Inuyasha to keep Kagome away from the apartment grounds for a while." Suddenly her smirk seemed more devilish than confident, and Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna not like this plan? _

…...

"So it seems that Inuyasha is adjusting nicely. Must be the company of such beauties he had the pleasure of being around all the time." Kagome sweat-dropped slightly as she continued to sew the small rips in the cushion Miroku had used as a shield against Sango's 'attack'. _You think after the many times he had been here since we got settled I'd be used to his corny remarks. _Nonetheless a light blush dusted her cheekbones at the notion of Inuyasha finding her 'beautiful'.

"I don't know what you are implying Miroku-san. Inuyasha was hired as a bodyguard, nothing more." Miroku's eyes twinkled at Kagome's statement from his position by the sliding glass door; a cloth in his hand as he oiled the tracks.

"You know, it's _awfully_ nice of Miroku-san to make the 20 minute drive all the way over here just to make sure the door didn't _squeak._"

"What can I say Kagome-chan, it is part of my duties as a handy-man to make sure every customer is completely satisfied with every product. I would _hate_ to let my manager Mushin down."

"That line may have been believable the first checkup Miroku-san, but the _third_ in a week? Even Inuyasha knows you're pushing your luck, and he barely notices anything!" Miroku stopped his polishing and looked to see Kagome staring at him from the table. Sighing slightly, Miroku gave a small smile before going to join her. Fiddling with the rag after he sat down Kagome continued sewing silently; waiting.

"…Does she hate me?"

Pausing, Kagome looked Miroku in the eyes and saw the seriousness and slight fear residing in his indigo orbs; his face completely serious. _Goodness…he does have it bad. _Putting aside the pillow, Kagome folded her hands atop the table.

"No. She doesn't hate you…"

"…There's a huge BUT at the end isn't there?"

Smiling despite herself, Kagome continued, "You mean the one you _don't_ molest every time you stop by? Miroku-san, I know you care deeply for Sango-chan but to be perfectly honest…you are abit of a pervert. I don't know who taught you that rubbing a woman's bottom is a great ice-breaker but if you continue doing this Sango-chan _will _come to really resent you."

Silence descended as Miroku continued to fumble with the rag, resulting with his fingers look shiny and smelling slightly of pine. "Do you have any advice Kagome-chan?" Miroku finally asked, staring at the grains of the wood.

"Are you serious about her Miroku-san? Because if you're only looking for a good time for a while, I will have to cut this visit _and _friendship short."

A beat of silence.

"…I honestly don't know Kagome-san. All I know is that Sango-san is unlike _any_ woman I have ever met before, and I just want to make her happy. How serious it gets is up to Sango-san, but I'm willing to give it my all."

The two held eye contact for about seven seconds before Kagome smiled slightly, causing Miroku to smile back.

"Good answer Miroku-san. But I warn you, break her heart and I'll have Inuyasha break your legs."

Miroku winced slightly at her bright smile but chuckled anyway before asking, "So no tips to win fair lady's heart?"

"…Just keep your hands to yourself and not go looking for an easy date. You'll find Sango-chan warming up to you _a lot_ faster that way."

With that Kagome grabbed the cushion and sauntered out of the room; leaving the handyman with his thoughts.

**Next chapter: Sango puts her plans to action and leaves it to the stubborn hanyou to keep Kagome out of the apartment, but what's a guy to do when she seems to be a bad-luck charm and an annoying kitsune is thrown into the mix? Meanwhile, a dark shadow appears on the Yakamura doorstep and blood is shed… **

**Please review **

_**NokaNinja**___


	13. Chapter 12

**Unknown Intent **

_**Inuyasha is not mine**_**. Please excuse and grammar or spelling errors. **

**Enjoy **

Ch.12

Sango swiped at her forehead absentmindedly as she prepped the backyard. It had taken longer than she thought to get the supplies together, but things were slowly picking up.

"Not so rusty yet," Sango mumbled to herself. Tying the last knot with practiced ease, the demon slayer eased up slowly. To the untrained eye it looked like nothing was amiss, and the back grounds looked the same as they were every day. But hidden amidst the trees and brambles were tiny traps set for any unwanted insect visitors, designs meant to capture and contain but not kill. Checking briefly on the burning incense stick that masked her human scent, Sango dug into her pouch for the final touch to her traps. Pulling out the cloth bundle delicately, Sango unwrapped the cloth to reveal a stack of yellowing sutras.

"The last of the family's demon-binding sutras. A little old, but should still work." As Sango made to attach the paper to one of the traps, a sudden yelp interrupted the peaceful silence. Stashing the sutras in her waistband Sango rushed towards the apartment with a slim dagger in hand. Heart pounding, Sango came upon the scene only to gape at what she saw. Miroku looked up sheepishly at her from his sprawled position in the dirt, periwinkle blue hydrangea petals scattered like pieces of confetti.

Resisting the tremendous urge to face-palm herself, Sango slowly crossed her arms and gave the handy-man a look. Chuckling nervously, Miroku slowly pushed himself to an upright position. Fishing behind him, he grabbed a sturdy mallet, and cracking a hesitant half-smile, said: "I take that this is yours Sango-san?" Gazing at Miroku's disheveled appearance, _He doesn't seem to be working today _Sango noted briefly in the absence of his work uniform, Sango had half the mind to take pity on him and help him up. But the facts that she was alone, how Miroku had come into the back grounds without prior permission and all the other memories of that _stupid_ hand grabbing her butt steeled her eyes and her conscience.

"Since you've found a way to invite yourself in, I assume you can show yourself the way _out,_" Sango hissed and resolutely turned on her heel to stomp back into the surrounding shrubbery. A pang of guilt made her teeth grind together as she stomped it back down to the back of her mind. She had no time for the man's theatrics right now, and wasn't in the mood to put up with them _anyway_!

But the sound of heavier footsteps spoke otherwise, and Sango almost wished she would have grabbed the mallet from him before so she could have had something to threaten him with. Quickening the pace, Sango tried to concentrate on finishing her part of the deal before Kagome and Inuyasha returned, but the slightly labored breaths following behind her soon had her eyebrow twitching. Anger was building like lava from a volcano, and Sango was a hairs breath away from snapping.

In the back of Sango's mind, the logic side of her brain was shocked at her behavior. Never before had anyone been able to push all of her buttons so easily, and just with breathing no less! Being furious over nothing wasn't like her. _Just calm down…deep breaths…just ignore him and..and…and his __**stupid breathing!**_

Snapped, Sango twirled around to rip Miroku a new one. But before a harsh word could escape her mouth, a handful of wilted flowers were shoved under her nose. Periwinkle hydrangeas to be exact. Thrown for a loop, Sango could only stare at the pitiful collection of flora; her anger temporarily subdued.

"I know you have every right to be angry Sango-san, and I know I deserve it. I should have treated you with the respect you deserved, and not as a plaything. But if you're willing, I am fully prepared to start over and show you I'm not a lecherous jerk. So…Hi, I'm Miroku Houshi. Do you want to be friends?"

Ironic how the same man that could make Sango's blood boil could also make her heart flutter.

Gingerly taking the bouquet, Sango stared into Miroku's deep blue-violet eyes for a few nerve-wracking seconds before sighing.

"Alright Miroku-san, apology accepted. But we're not friends yet, just business acquaintances. However, if your 'cursed hand' is found within a foot of any of my extremities, we are through, friendship or otherwise, for good." Miroku nodded sternly at Sango's statement, and even placed his hands behind his back. Fighting back a smile, Sango looked back towards the area where her traps lied unfinished and then back to her guest's rumpled state. Glancing down at the flowers Sango sighed once more before inviting Miroku inside to clean up while she put the flowers in a vase.

_I'll attach the sutras as soon as the handy-man leaves…but a little snack break won't take up too much time. _

…...

Inuyasha was not having a fun time. **At** **all. **

Of course you wouldn't be so comfortable with a gay cross-dresser undressing you with their eyes now would you?

Didn't think so.

Inuyasha took another deep breath to try to settle his nerves as Kagome chatted about a subject that the hanyou didn't bother to remember, and shuttered as another breathy sigh from the registers found his twitching white ears. _I should have kept my trap shut when I had the chance…_ Inuyasha thought glumly while passing over some button-up shirts in disinterest.

When Sango asked him to take away Kagome for the afternoon so Sango could do her 'exterminator thing', Inuyasha had no relative idea how to get the said girl out of the house without a certain level of force.

"If there's one thing Kagome-chan is a sucker for, it's a person in need. Just tell her you need something, anything from the mall. Your ego might take a dive, but it'll keep Kagome-chan out of the way until we catch this thing," Sango had advised, and had smirked at the grimace on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha never liked asking for help or favors, and probably wouldn't till' the day he was put in his grave, yet he knew this was the only strategy that might work without getting Kagome suspicious. So Inuyasha tore up some of the shirts and one shoe that he and Kagome purchased from their last shopping trip(whatever he had left that he didn't originally pack in the duffel bag on the new moon), and swallowed any arrogant comments that might erupt at the wrong time and completely screw him over.

Turns out, Inuyasha didn't have to say anything all.

Kagome had taken one look at the ruined articles of clothing and hollered to Sango that she and Inuyasha were going shopping and not to wait up with dinner. Although Inuyasha was glad that Kagome was going along without a fuss, he was still miffed about her buying more stuff for him.

_I feel like I'm going into her debt again, _Inuyasha had thought. _If she keeps doing this, I don't know if I could ever pay her back… _

But what had startled him the most was that the notion of staying by Kagome's side longer filled him with joy for the briefest of moments.

Bringing himself back to the present, Inuyasha realized that Kagome had already taken the new shirts to the checkout. Sighing in relief that the visit in the B7 store was short, Inuyasha waited near the exit for Kagome to finish paying.

…

"Well we got your new shirts and a replacing pair of shoes, and it's not even 1 o'clock yet! Certainly was a lot easier than the first time right Inuyasha?" The hanyou's reply was a noncommittal shrug, keeping his hands deep in his jean pockets as the pair strolled through the light foot traffic. Kagome pouted at his lack of response, and the conversation was silent once again. Ever since the visit with her family Inuyasha had been off, staying on the back grounds for longer periods of time and sometimes coming back from his runs with a furious look on his face.

Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from prying, but she felt as though their fragile relationship was being stretched to the brink, and she feared the day that something would happen to cause it to break without hopes of repair. So when Kagome caught Inuyasha with the shirts in his hands and the slight venerable look on his face, Kagome felt the urge to try and cross the gap between them, even if she had to deal with Inuyasha's stubbornness to do it.

Surprisingly, he came without a fuss and only gave Kagome a weak glare when she chose the B7 store once more, and remained compliant ever since. But there was something about Inuyasha's cooperation that was sending alarm bells off in Kagome's head. _It's almost like he's hiding something from me…but again, what else is new? _Eyes drooping at the depressing lead her thoughts were taking her; it shocked Kagome when she felt Inuyasha's warm hand touch her bare arm.

"Isn't that your Mother with your kid brother?"

Stopping and looking towards the direction Inuyasha was pointing, it was indeed her mother just getting out of one of the cars with Souta following closely behind. Smiling, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began hailing her mother; not noticing the bright red blush that Inuyasha had at the contact.

But what Kagome didn't see, Esaki certainly did. Smiling softly, yet eyes having a touch of apprehension, she welcomed her eldest with a brief hug and nodded towards Inuyasha.

"Mama, Souta! What a surprise! You usually don't come around this part of the city anymore." And for good reason too, for Kagome's old house was in the nearby neighborhood, and Kagome knew that her Mama still felt uncomfortable being here after her husband's death.

"Oh Souta and I wanted to stretch our legs a little and spend some quality time at the park on Sakura Ave. Are you and Inuyasha-kun on errands?" Inuyasha's ears twitched at the 'kun' suffix to his name, but said nothing about it.

"Yes, Inuyasha and I were just about done. I reckon we are heading home now." Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kagome statement, and racked his brains for reasons to keep her away from the apartment.

_Sango will need another hour __**at least**__ to finish all of her traps! Need to keep Kagome distracted for a little more but what do I—_

"But it's still so early in the day Kagome. Tell you what, why don't you and Inuyasha join us? It's too beautiful of an afternoon to waste," Esaki suggested, giving Inuyasha just the chance he was looking for.

"Yeah sis! Maybe Inuyasha could show any cool tricks or attacks! It'll be awesome!" Souta quipped, stars almost literally dancing in his eyes. Clearly outnumbered, all it took was a small nudge forward from Inuyasha to have Kagome agreeing, and the duo turned into a small group as they walked towards the community park.

…...

**Yakamura Manor **

Jinenji slowly deposited the small shrub into the earth with a gentleness not expected from his size. The logo 'Yokoto Landscaping' stretched across his massive back on his tan uniform, which showed signs of wear and tear. Moving to the next spot, the horse half-demon began to re-plant a small bushel of pink petunias. Although his enormous size and strong build tended to make others believe him a fighter, Jinenji was a simple soul and despised the thought of hurting anyone more than anything else in the world.

Even after his skin was overrun by scars over the course of his life, Jinenji's heart still remained pure due to the teachings of his mother. "People are dumb, brash, and stick to their bad habits like glue," Jinenji's Ma would preach, "So it's pointless to hate and scorn them for not knowing any different. Just keep your head and spirits high son and always be kind, because not one person on Kami's green earth will forget an act of kindness."

Jinenji smiled softly at the little plants, silently wishing it long lives and many blossoms. Grunting as he got to his feet, he lumbered over to his wheel barrow and picked up a map of the grounds. This was the biggest job Jinenji had in a while, and though payment went to the company sometimes demons were given tips with money or food for their work.

"Yakamura-sama seems like a nice man. If I work especially hard, I might get something to buy Ma's medicine," he murmured to himself, before wheeling out towards the front lawn. Just as he reached the front of the property, a slight breeze was beginning to blow. Tugging at his collar to welcome some the air on his sweaty skin, Jinenji turned to his wheel barrow to pick out the next shrub for planting. Suddenly the slight breeze turned into fast gusts of wind and Jinenji barely registered the wave of youki energy before it hit.

An explosion of light catapulted Jinenji backwards and rolling him a few feet away. Eyes dizzy and head pounding from the pressure, Jinenji blinked to see an honest-to-Kami tornado touch down just outside the manor front door. The tornado began to dissipate as the smoke of the attack settled, reveling both the massive damage and the manor's attacker.

A lovely woman emerged from the twister and it disappeared fully with the flick of her wrist, dressed to kill in an ornate kimono that seemed to move on invisible winds. But although she looked delicate, the waves of youkai energy rolling of her were enough to tell Jinenji that this demoness was not to be trifled with. Moving the fan she held to cover her smile, security demons and humans alike began to come out the wood work, and from behind the small cluster Shinji Yakamura looked on at the attacker with a non-pulsed attitude.

"You know, Miss, usually you ring the doorbell or knock to get my attention. In a rush perhaps?" Shinji asked, using a tone as if one would talk about the weather. The woman lowered her fan to show her red lips smiling coyly, and when she did so Jinenji suddenly noticed a black collar around her neck.

_But…what is that odd pink shine…? _

"But what confuses me, is that if you have the power to control tornados, why would you just destroy the house and be done with me?" Shinji questioned, sharp eyes taking in the small change when her eyes hardened in contempt.

"I am merely on a house call, Yakamura-san. My master seems to have let something slip from his grasp and Intel tells him some very important people may have it. He's distraught you see, and will do **anything** to get it back. Unfortunately he is unable to visit you himself so he sent me instead. I hope I'll meet any expectations," the woman purred, not even blinking as the security slowly surrounded her.

"Interesting, but how is he so sure that I have what he seeks? All of everything I own in tinder value is in the stocks my dear, and everything else is sentimental baubles of an aging man that only mean anything to me and not to him."

"Sometimes it's the most unlikeliest of things that have the most value Yakamura-san. You'd be surprised on how much people would fight over something ridiculous…from oil mines to fake jewelry."

Shinji's eyes widened slightly, and the easy-going façade trickled away to show grim determination as the atmosphere doubled in tension. Jinenji gulped as he tried to keep his hands from shaking with fear, for his gut told him something **bad **was about to happen.

"Indeed. While I would like to help, I make it a point not to aid would-be murderers. Please pass that on to your master Miss…?"

"Kagura of the Wind Yakamura-san, although it's a shame not to have you're cooperation, because now I can't let you live."

At Kagura's statement all hell broke loose.

As the demons and humans leapt to attack, Kagura easily wiped off half with an air attack that looked like blades. The half remaining decided a more strategic move was needed, so the human security began shooting at her. Evading the bullets with the grace of a dancer, Kagura's red eyes danced with glee at their frustration and conjured small tornados to slash some more victims to pieces.

Suddenly the last guard fell with a wet 'thump' and left Shinji woefully unguarded. Cursing under his breath, he reached behind his back and pulled out his own gun. Firing multiple shots, one bullet managed to graze Kagura's cheek, and the slight contact made her flesh blister and crackle with energy. Eyes widening and hissing, Kagura dabbed her cheek before narrowing her eyes at Yakamura.

"Blessed bullets for taking down demons…not bad Yakamura-san. Unfortunately you're a horrible shot and have wasted all of them, and what's worse is that now you've pissed me off." Flicking her fan to deliver the finishing blow, Kagura was suddenly knocked to the side by a meaty fist. Managing to land on her feet a few yards away, Kagura growled at the sight of Jinenji standing in-front of Shinji. She sniffed the air and sneered before barking, "You could have walked away from this alive you half-demon! But now you'll become fodder like the rest of them!"

With his hands still shaking, but unwilling to let the slaughter continue, Jinenji's bright blue eyes pulsed with unknown power and courage as Kagura launched another blade attack. Crossing his arms the blades met his flesh with mighty force, but due to the natural toughness of his skin, the attack served to leave only shallow wounds.

With a mighty bellow Jinenji crashed both fists to the earth, and the shock wave made Kagura retreat once more to avoid the brunt of the attack. Alas, Kagura was faster than Jinenji, and the next blade attack caught him on the more vulnerable skin around his ribs and the half-demon crashed down as more speckled blood rained on the grass. Assured of her victory, the fight was once again interrupted by the wailing of sirens and caused Kagura to hesitate.

Catching eyes with Yakamura, Kagura managed to smirk before stating, "You may have survived this encounter Yakamura-san, but I wouldn't celebrate for too long if I were you…"

And with that final threat, Kagura grabbed a white feather from her hair and in a flash of smoke had taken to the sky; just moments before the police swarmed the manor. Shinji managed to walk a few steps forward before collapsing, heart pounding and thinking a few years were shaved of his life.

Waving off the paramedics, he ordered to have Jinenji taken to the best hospital to be taken care of and check his guards for survivors before letting himself be looked at. As Shinji stood before his destroyed front door, he felt a foreboding in his bones, much like the feeling he felt two years ago. Rubbing his temples, he thought back to what that devil-woman had said, and more importantly what she implied.

_If my hunch is right, then this mysterious man knows about __**it. **__And is willing to throw away lives to get his slimy hands on it… _

"What a right ol' mess you've gotten into Yakamura, " Shinji hissed out. Asking one of the officers if he could borrow a cell phone, Shinji began to call the number of his beloved wife, while various plans of action circled around his head.

**Next chapter: Wheels of fate begin to turn as Kagome and her family is thrown into an old war that may forever change her views on Yakamura and her father. And as the danger around Kagome begins to increase, Inuyasha starts to fear what may have happened 50 years ago may happen again. Will Inuyasha be able to prevent it? Who is this madman and what is he searching for? Stay tuned to find out… **

**Please review **

_**NokaNinja**___


End file.
